Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia!
by loveableeve
Summary: Sora takes the wheel of the Gummi Ship to Donald's dismay. They were almost hit by an asteroid when he realizes that they went off course into a different world: Hetalia. ITS UPDATED FOR SURE! :D :D :D
1. Oneshot

**Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia!**

**A/N:** I must write this one-shot and I can't resist it especially this crossover! I did say I will see you next year. (For those of you who remember me from my other fanfics). Well, this is just a one-shot that I couldn't resist writing. Please ignore my horrible late night mistakes and French grammar… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_On the Gummi Ship…_

"Sora! I told you not to steer the Gummi Ship!" Donald angrily yelled. "Remember how you almost crashed us into the asteroid?"

"Well I'm getting older and I need to learn how to be independent." Sora replied and quickly turned the control wheel forcing the Gummi Ship to flip upside down.

"GAAAACCKKK!!! Stop that!" Donald quacked. "Watch out for that asteroid!"

"What aster- WOAH!!!" Sora quickly steered the control wheel and missed the asteroid by a hair.

"I'll handle thing from here thank you very much." Donald pushed Sora away. "You idiot, you drove us offcourse!"

"I didn't mean too…" Sora cheekily replied, "If I remembered, we were coming from Hollow Bastion… wait why is it not appearing on the map?"

"Gaaaahh!!!!!!! SORA!!!!" Donald screamed while steering the control wheel. "I hate it when you try to take control of the Gummi Ship!"

"Will you two calm down?" Goofy asked, "I'm trying to fill in my crossword…"

"NO!" both Donald and Sora yelled.

"Hey I'm seeing something on the map." Sora pointed on the screen. "But why is it identified as unknown?"

"I hate this." Donald grumbled, "I guess we'll just have to call the King…"

"We don't have cell phones, remember?" Sora said.

"Never mind that… what is this place? He-ta-li-a…" Donald read on the screen, "Hetalia? I do not recall a world called Hetalia,"

"Maybe it's one of those hidden worlds we have to find," Sora excitedly said, "like Atlantica!"

"Oh how shocking." Donald sarcastically replied. "I guess we'll just have to stop by."

* * *

_Somewhere in the United States of America…_

"O! say can you see …" America began.

"What is this?" Sora covered his ears.

"By the dawn's early light!" America's voice continued to shrill.

"Stop!" Donald angrily snapped, "We get the point."

"YO! Do I ever remember you?" America yelled happily while taking a bite from his hamburger, "When I was a little kid, there used to be this show that was created in my home!"

"What are you talking about?" Donald's forehead furrowed, "we don't know any hyper-active brats like you."

"Hmmmm I think it was a mouse with two round ears and yellow shoes," America began talking to himself, "There was this tall lean dog who laughs like 'Uh hyuck!' What else…. Oh and there was this obnoxious duck that has anger management problems…"

"Say WHAT?!?!" Donald jumped up before Sora pulled him away from America, "I so do not have anger management problems…"

"Yeah you do." Sora mumbled to himself.

"Aren't you guys originally from here?" America rubbed his head. "Like, we have this place called Disneyland…"

"Oh please don't start that story now." Sora rolled his eyes and dropped Donald onto the ground. He took a Toblerone bar from his pocket. Where he got that Toblerone is another story left untold.

"Is that a Toblerone I see in your hands?" America asked

"You can't have it." Sora firmly said and took a bite out of it.

"Aww…" America whimpered, "What type of food do you like? I have all kinds of hamburgers."

"What kind of freak is he?" Donald whispered to Goofy.

"Uh hyuck, gee I don't even know." Goofy replied.

"Do you want to meet the Statue of Liberty?" America asked quickly.

"No…" Goofy replied.

"What about Mount Rushmore?" America happily suggested.

"If there are heartless…" Sora said.

"How about the Sunset Boulevard?" America said.

"How about 'no'?" Donald replied.

"Do you want to meet my friend Tony?" America asked, "He's an alien."

"Just like you." Donald replied.

"Why don't we just go somewhere else?" Sora said. "I don't think the Key's located here."

"For once you're thinking sensibly on this trip." Donald said. "Let's just sneak out."

"Even though I really hate ghosts and all those scary things, at least Tony is nice." America kept talking, "I wonder where did they go? Oh well, time to chow down!" He took a bite from his hamburger.

* * *

_Zoning off to Italy where the Leaning Tower of Pisa stands…_

"Being with that freak is really annoying!" Donald began blabbing, "I mean, how in the world did he knew about us and King Mickey?"

"Maybe he's a stalker?" Sora suggested sheepishly. Donald glared at Sora." Heh heh, just kidding"

"Pasta!" Veneziano joyfully called. "Want some pasta?"

"Errr… no." Donald replied and saw Sora began to eat the pasta. "Sora! Where are your manners?"

"I'm starving!" Sora replied while he continued eating his spaghetti.

"Let him be," Romano said, "Besides Germany and Japan, little brother hasn't been able to convince anyone to eat his pasta."

"Oh." Goofy thoughtfully said, "we'll I'm going to have a bite!"

"But but…" Donald stammered.

"Let them be." Jiminy smiled. "I don't sense anything unusual here, especially since it's strange that there aren't any heartless here."

"Heartless?" Romano questioned. Meanwhile, Veneziano is singing the pasta song out loud.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be shady-looking creatures that had lost their hearts." Jiminy explained. "We're on a journey to collect these hearts."

"Oh, well I think it's best if we don't bother you…" Romano began before he was interrupted by his brother.

"Before you go, can you give this to big brother Germany?" Veneziano asked while he pushed a large crate in front of the trio. "Please?"

"I'm your big blood brother." Romano grumbled.

"Uh no…" Donald began.

"Pretty Please?" Veneziano repeated.

"We can't bring this load with us," Sora answered. "And I don't know where's this Germany you're talking about."

"Pretty pretty please?" Veneziano begged, "Germany lives next door…"

"Um Veneziano¸ that's geographically incorrect…" Romano began.

"Well in this world, everything is next door!" Veneziano firmly stated. "Germany lives 3 blocks away from us."

"Just accept it," Sora muttered under his breath and went towards the crate, "I want to find the Key." He began pushing the crate towards the door

"Fine," Donald rolled his eyes before helping

"Want more pasta?" Veneziano asked happily.

"Um, I'm good." Sora said while pushing the crate. "Let's get going!"

"For some reason, Sora's more energetic when he's finished eating." Donald commented while pushing. "Thanks anyways."

"Ciao!" Both the Italy brothers waved as the trio pushed the crate outside the restaurant.

* * *

_Taking small steps towards Germany._

"That was so inconvenient." Donald muttered as they finished pushing the carte near the tree, "I swear by King Mickey that Germany is not three blocks away."

"At least we're done." Goofy wiped his forehead

"If we had stayed much longer, I think I'm going to puke." Donald said. He began to walk, not noticing a sign board in front of him.

"Ano, Donald watch out for the…" Before Sora could finish his sentence, Donald walked into the sign. "Sign board."

"Ouch. Where is this anyways? Deutschland… isn't this Germany?" Donald read the sign board that he walked into.

"Guten Tag, welcome to the beautiful country, Germany." Germany said.

"Wasn't Germany one of the bad guys during World War II?" Sora questioned. "You don't look all that evil like what's his name…"

"Um if you're talking about me, you got it all wrong." German gave a sigh. "You see, that was my former creepy boss who ordered me around to do things but I just pretended that he didn't exist. " Germany then brought a food platter. "Want some sausage?"

"Is it the same as haggis?" Goofy gave a weird look.

"No, that would be Scotland." Germany replied, "These are authentic German bratwurst and sauerkraut."

"I don't think it'll hurt to have a taste," Sora prepared to dive in before Donald and Goofy held him back.

"Not this time!" Donald said. "I wish Leon was here to make sure you don't stuff yourself."

"Leon…" Sora thought to himself. "I miss him."

"We all miss him." Goofy replied.

"Who's Leon?" Germany asked.

"A friend." The trio replied.

"By the way, have you seen little black alien-looking heartless around here?" Goofy asked.

"Heartless? Never heard or seen them." Germany replied truthfully.

"Then I guess the key's not here." Sora's spirits drooped. "Oh well, let's get going!"

"Oh before we go, a person named Italy asked us to give you this." Sora pushed a crate towards Germany."

"Huh, what's this?" Germany opened the crate and found packets of pasta and tomatoes. "Italia……. I'm going to murder you."

* * *

"_Au clair de la lune_

_Mon ami c'est France"_

"Bonjour, bonjour mes amis!" France appeared behind Sora and circled around him. "Ah mon ami, tu es très beau!"

"What did he say?" Sora said while glaring at France. "And stop looking at me like that."

"Mon ami, I said you were handsome!" France translated and winked. "Care for some rose petal perfume?"

"Oh lord." Sora shuddered and jumped out of the way. He glanced around at the lush green scenery, the extensive farmland and the solitude castle that appeared hidden like a French soldier quietly waiting for their enemies to appear. "This place seems really nostalgic. Like… it reminds me of one of the worlds we've been to."

"Oh yeah!" Goofy agreed, "now that you mentioned it, this reminds me of Adventureland in Disney World." Everyone stared at him in silence before Sora shook his head.

"If I do recall, I think it was the Beast's Castle?" Jiminy Cricket crawled out of Sora's hood.

"I'm not sure what mes amis are thinking but why don't we have some cheese and wine?" France sang while smelling a red rose.

"He does have a similar attitude to that table lamp…" Donald Duck admitted. "though not as uh…"

"Seducing?" Sora suggested.

"That's not's an appropriate word for you to use!" Donald snapped.

"Hello, for your information I'm in the teenager range." Sora replied.

"My my mon ami, why don't we have a little cup of wine?" France asked.

"I'm too young to drink." Sora replied.

"I hate wine." Donald firmly stated.

"I don't like the smell of it." Goofy reflected.

"It smells bad." Jiminy replied.

"Why don't we hit the road?" Sora asked, "I don't get the feeling the Key's here plus this creepy old man is scaring the crap out of me."

"For once I agree." Donald said. "On the count of three. One. Two."

"THREE!!!! AHHHHH A CREEPY PERSON IS HERE!!!" The trio plus Jiminy ran as far as possible from France.

"Au revoir, mes amis!" France waves, "Bon Voyage! Now let's have some wine." He poured red wine into his wine glass while humming _Au Claire de la Lune_ to himself.

* * *

_Listen to the wind_

_Taking you to a new world_

_Welcome to Japan_

"Whew, that was close!" Goofy wiped his forehead. "Um, where is this place?" The trio looked around their surroundings to find that they were in a garden of a small resident's place. This particular garden wasn't as lavish as France's homeland where everything grew everywhere. Rather, this garden was filled with selected small bushes, a few simple flowers and a rock garden. They were standing on small walkway built with smooth wood. Behind them, the koji paper doors slides slowly, revealing Japan in formal kimono.

"Konnichiwa." Japan greeted and bowed slowly. "Welcome to Nihon, the land of the rising sun." He held out a platter full of dango.

"Don't you think this is oddly familiar?" Goofy asked as he grabbed a skewer of dango, "Like we've been here and we also haven't…"

"You've, you've been here?" Japan stammered. _I can't believe that foreigners would come to my country._

"Well the setting, the bamboo, this Zen feeling." Sora replied while he grabbed some dango, "Reminds me of those samurai movies and people… like… Okita Souji."

"You know my brother?" Japan asked in astonishment. _Waaahh…. aniki, you're very popular; even to the foreigners._

"Well from Peacemaker Kurogane and Rurouni Kenshin." Sora replied after finishing his dango. "This dango is very delicious. Aren't there different types of dango?" Japan nodded _Waaah, this spiky-haired kid knows that there are many different types of dango._

"Before you stuff your face Sora, we really need to see whether or not there's a key here in this world."Donald said.

"Ehh? You're name is sora?" Japan asked, "As in 'sky'?"

"How do you know that?" Sora asked with a surprised look.

"The word 'sora' is a Japanese world for 'sky'." Japan replied. _He has a Japanese name!_

"Come on Sora, I don't think that the Key's here." Donald said impatiently.

"Ano, if you want to go somewhere else, why don't you visit my eldest brother, China?" Japan requested with a blush.

"What's wrong with this kid?" Donald whispered to Jiminy.

"Thanks for the information!" Sora said, "And thanks for the food! Domo Arigatou!" As Sora went and caught up with the rest of the group, Japan's face became flustered.

* * *

_Huan Ying! Huan Ying! Wo men huan ying ni!_

"This is really, really nostalgic!" Sora gleefully said as he walked along the street. The street was lined with small shops brightly lit with colorful paper lanterns. Each stall was filled with different treasures such as fruits, herbs and other trinkets.

"Yeah wherever we go, you feel nostalgic." Donald grumbled, "And stop acting like an old man!"

"You really are in a bad mood today, Donald." Sora noted.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STEERED US OFF COURSE!" Donald yelled, "And we're wasting our time here!!!"

"Oi, stop yelling like that or else you'll become this." Sora pointed at the replica of the Peking Duck dish. "It actually looks really delicious."

"THEY EAT DUCK HERE?!?!" Donald screamed in fright. "How dare you say that Sora! I'm going to get you…"

"Ni hao, wo men huan yin ni! Hello and we welcome you to China!" China happily welcomed, "have some tea!"

"Was it Okami or was it the Land of the Dragons?" Sora thought out loud. "Or was it Street Fighter? No it might have been Dragon Ball…"

"Okami… oh don't tell me you've been sneaking video games and comic books on the Gummi Ship!" Donald shook his head.

"If I do recall, I think it's Land of the Dragons." Jiminy said. "And I thought we were supposed to go there to see if there were any changes there."

"This is the Land of Dragons." China said. "In fact, we have a few dragons here, like Ao Guang, Ao Qin, Ao Run and Ao Shun…"

"I don't think he gets it." Sora whispered to Donald. "Um, wasn't it supposed to uh, snow here?"

"Snow? During February? Not here in the south!" China laughed, "It's Chinese New Year right now!"

"Go figure…" Sora said as he stared at the red paper lanterns hung on each of the buildings. "Huh… we've only seen the bad side of the Land of the Dragons so far…"

"But we did see the Forbidden City." Jiminy noted from his journal. "Come to think of it, the architecture here and in the Land of the Dragons are similar."

"So is he one of those stereotypical Chinese people?" Donald suspiciously asked. "And what is that? A Panda?"

"Got a problem with it?" China felt offended, "He's my xiao xiong, my little bear."

"Yeah, whatever." Donald replied.

"Ge ge, why are there aliens there?" A pretty looking girl in a pink Qipao and white skirt. "I didn't invite them to come over and play…"

"They're visitors, xiao mei," China patiently, "This is my little sister, Taiwan."

"I'm not your sister." Taiwan firmly said.

"Ah brother, who are those strange looking people?" a guy in a red appeared, "I don't remember having them come to my port."

"They're visitor, Hong." China proudly announced, "They have a different feel than the others."

"Well yeah because we're not from here." Donald mumbled.

"Why is that duck talking?" Hong Kong asked," Ducks are supposed to be cooked into Peking Duck or Zhangcha Duck. Unless he's one of the employees who escaped from Hong Kong Disney…"

"Oh I hate this place!" Donald shivered, "these people think that I'm supposed to be a delicacy or a prop."

"Um, aren't we supposed to be greeting people in Disneyland?" Goofy pointed out.

"Well that's different! We have a job. A PROPER JOB." Donald emphasized.

"Any Kung-fu Fighting shows?" Sora asked. _SLAP!_ "Ow. I was joking…"

"I think we should be going now." Jiminy said. "Hey look, that's the Gummi Ship!"

"It is!" Donald happily announced, "I wonder who navigated it here."

"Let's go!" Sora yelled happily as he ran towards the fishing dock.

"AND NO YOU ARE NOT NAVIGATING!" Donald yelled, chasing Sora. Goofy gave a wave towards the three Asian countries before catching up with the others.

"That thing is where you came from?" Hong Kong said. "It was blocking the trading docks."

"Now now Hong, try and make yourself more lively." China came over and tugged Hong Kong's face into a half-smile. "There, now you're a happy lad, Hong Kong."

"Stop that." Hong Kong muttered.

* * *

_Home Sweet Gummi Ship_

"I didn't know that 'Hetalia' had so many sub worlds!" Sora said while reading his manga, "it's like this world but in another world."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Donald replied, "and I will never let you steer the Gummi ship, EVER!"

"Aww just because you're all high and might doesn't mean you are the boss." Sora stuck his tongue out.

"I'd rather not argue with you." Donald simply replied while navigating, "why don't you save up your energy before we head back to Hollow Bastion? After all, you're the one who missed Leon the most."

* * *

**A/N:** Waaah that was fun. I know there were a lot of different references to other stuff here but I just wanted to make this one-shot story as humorous as possible. Depending on what you guys think about this fanfic, this is only a one-shot.


	2. Chapter 1: Crash landing

**A/N: ** Yay! I'm back! So it's been what? Almost half a year since I wrote this one-shot? I actually had the dreadful *drum roll* WRITER'S BLOCK! (Bwahahaha) I don't really know what to add on to this fanfic because the one-shot felt like it was good the way it is. Thank you so much for reading, favouriting and following this fanfic! (Even though I'm not consistently updating due to my auditions, composing music and dreadful exams & provincials…) Also, please read my newest fanfic KH x Tegami Bachi crossover after you finish reading this! (For Kendo Spirit readers, I'm currently writing the new chapter so hopefully I can post it sometime later this week:P) Enjoy and please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_On the Gummi Ship…_

"Just remember everyone, this Gummi Ship runs on smiles and smiles only." Chip and Dale cheerfully said, "Now everyone, give a BIG SMILE!" Chip tried to stretch Donald's mouth into a smile.

"I hate this." Donald rolled his eyes as he shooed Chip away.

"Well deal with it, Donald." Sora smiled cheerfully while steering the Gummi Ship. "After all, this ship runs on smiles and smiles only." Donald quickly whipped around and found Sora in the steering seat.

"Sora! I told you not to steer the Gummi Ship!" Donald angrily yelled. "Remember how you almost crashed us into the asteroid?"

"Well I'm getting older and I need to learn how to be independent." Sora replied and quickly turned the control wheel forcing the Gummi Ship to flip upside down.

"GAAAACCKKK! Stop that!" Donald quacked. "Watch out for that asteroid!"

"What aster- WOAH!" Sora quickly steered the control wheel and missed the asteroid by a hair. "That was close."

"Sora…" Donald began to raise his voice. "I knew I shouldn't have played that game with you."

"What? The one you lost?" Sora teased while steering the Gummi Ship.

"You mean the rock, paper, scissors game that you purposely changed the rules without me noticing?" Donald snapped, "That's not the real game… WATCH OUT FOR THAT SHOOTING STAR!"

"Gwarsh, a shooting star!" Goofy beamed while filling out his crossword book. "It's been a while since we saw one."

"Very funny Goofy." Donald grumbled. "Let's make a wish that Sora hopefully doesn't make another crash landing, again."

"Come on Donald, it's only a shooting star." Sora shooed Donald away, "What could anything worst happen? Me crash landing into the shooting star?" Before Donald could answer, there was a loud crash.

"What did you do?" Donald angrily fumed.

"What? I just flew the ship…" Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll handle thing from here thank you very much." Donald pushed Sora away. "You idiot, you drove us off course!"

"I didn't mean too…" Sora cheekily replied, "If I remembered, we were coming from Hollow Bastion… wait why is it not appearing on the map?"

"Gaaaahh! SORA! IT'S ALWAYS BAD LUCK WHENEVER YOU TRY TO STEER THE GUMMI SHIP" Donald screamed while steering the control wheel. "I hate it when you try to take control of the Gummi Ship!"

"Will you two calm down?" Goofy asked, "I'm trying to fill in my crossword…"

"NO!" both Donald and Sora yelled.

"Hey I'm seeing something on the map." Sora pointed on the screen. "But why is it identified as unknown?"

"I hate this." Donald grumbled, "I guess we'll just have to call the King…"

"We don't have cell phones, remember?" Sora said. "And you opted it external communication to cut the cost?"

"Never mind that… what is this place? He-ta-li-a…" Donald read on the screen, "Hetalia? I do not recall a world called Hetalia,"

"Maybe it's one of those hidden worlds we have to find," Sora excitedly said, "like Atlantica!"

"Oh how shocking." Donald sarcastically replied. "I guess we'll just have to stop by."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the Hetalia World Meeting…._

"Yo! Okie dokie! We have problems to solve!" America belted out as he took his pointer and tapped it vigorously against a huge chart.

"I hope this won't be one of his idiotic ideas…" England muttered. _Even though I raised him up…_

"Let's create the biggest superman in the world and have him do everything for us!" America happily beamed while pointing at a diagram of a gigantic person holding the earth. "That way, all our problems will be solved. By the way, I will not take any objections."

"Are you kidding me?" Portugal shook his head.

"I agree with America…" Japan mumbled softly before Switzerland punched him in the head.

"There you go again! State your own opinions instead of agreeing with other people all the time!" Switzerland yelled.

"I knew it, this is the stupidest idea ever." England smacked his head, "Can't you think of something more practical?"France poured tea over England's head.

"Would you care for some rose tea?" France interrupted, "it's very practical." England shot a glare before throwing his pen at France.

"You wine-freak seducer, what the hell was that for?" England spat out every single word.

"Ah, it's been 4000 years…" China muttered to himself. "Yet all of you are very childish…"

"Shut up China," Both England and France yelled.

"Are you going to do anything Russia?" Spain asked.

"Me? I just want to torment Lithuania and my henchmen." Russia simply replied while he sipped his tea, "I live tormenting people." _Damn you Spain, I was enjoying my once in the lifetime opportunity of China's beautiful face._

"Well, suit yourself." Spain said as he made his way towards Belgium and Austria.

"Hey! I'm a country! Woohoo!" Sealand belted out, "I'm old enough to be one!"

"Sealand, you are too young and you're not eligible to be a country of your own." England sternly said before France sprayed rose perfume all over him. "WILL YOU QUIT WITH YOUR ROSE OBSESSION YOU ROSE OTAKU?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" France yelled before spraying more perfume.

"I said ROSE OTAKU…. AHHHCHOO!" England sneezed as he chased France around the whole room. Meanwhile, Greece was taking a nap while Canada was fading away into the distance. At another corner of the room, the Belarus was glaring at Russia. _What is my fiancé staring at?_ The room's chaos and volume increased with every minute until Germany could not take it any longer.

"QUIIIIIEEEEETTTTT!" Germany slammed his hands onto the table making everyone jump, "What's with all the fuss and rukus? This was supposed to be a formal meeting, not a rag tag circus. If you have something to say that will serve as the solution to the current problem proposed, raise your hand and do not give a ridiculous, unrealistic answer." _Woah, I never knew Germany would get this angry_. Everyone shuddered at the same time.

"Now, each of you will get 8 minutes to talk and raise your hand if you have something to say." Germany said, "Okay, Italy." Italy stood up from his seat and gave a big smile.

"PAAAAASSSTTTAAA!"

* * *

_Outside the World Meeting Building…._

"How many times did I have to tell you not to crash land again?" Donald snapped at Sora.

"More than you have to." Sora replied.

"You could have landed on a person or a house!" Donald threw his hands up in the air. "I will never fall for your tricks again." _You fell for it last time._ Sora gave a cheeky smirk.

"But we didn't land on a person or a house," Sora explained slowly, "besides, we just landed on a field next to this gigantic building." _Easy for you to say, _Donald muttered as the trio jumped out of the Gummi Ship.

"A hyuck," Goofy said, "it sure is quiet here." Sora took a quick scan of the place in front of him.

"Maybe they're inside that building?" Sora suggested before a light bulb lit above his head. _I have a bad feeling about this. _Donald thought.

"Why don't we go exploring?" Sora squealed as he ran towards the front doors. "Even the sign here says that everyone is welcome!"

"Sora! Get back here at once!" Donald snapped.

"Who are you, my mother?" Sora stuck his tongue out. "It's just exploring. Besides, we need to start looking for heartless around here!"

"A hyuck, I agree with Sora." Goofy beamed before he ran after Sora. _I just hate how this is going to happen. _Donald grumbled as he followed the other two into the building. As soon as Donald entered the building, he saw Sora and Goofy running up the stairs.

"Sora! You can't just run around everywhere in a place you don't know!" Donald said as he ran after them. "What happens if there are bad things here?"

"Oh come on, Donald stop being a psessimist." Sora teased as he stopped in front of a gigantic door. "Hey why don't we go check out this room…" Sora began to open the door.

"SORA!" Donald yelled but it was too late. As soon as Sora opened the door, at least around forty pairs of eyes were staring right at him. "Great, you're as stupid as your attitude is."

"Uh hello?" Sora gave a wave, "I was wondering was there any…"

"BE QUIET! YOU THERE BY THE DOOR, LEAVE!" Sora heard a loud booming voice from the guy in a brown army suit who sat at the head of the table. "I will deal with you after the meeting." Sora quickly scrambled out of the room and closed the door.

"Woah, he's even scarier than the Beast." Sora stammered, "I wonder if those two are related."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion…_

"Arrgh! When will these heartless and nobodies stop appearing every minute?" Yuffie groaned while she sliced five heartless with her over-sized shuriken. "I mean seriously, I'm running low in energy…"

"Will you quit your yappin' and help me out here?" Leon snapped as he struggled to keep up with the nobodies' rhythm. Yuffie quickly scrambled towards Leon and slashed the heartless. "Jeez, if only these heartless didn't evolve so quickly."

"It's the same all over." Leon and Yuffie turned as the tall, spiky blonde guy swung his Buster Sword at the nobodies. "They had evolved pretty quickly."

"Aww Cloud, lighten up that pouty face of yours." Yuffie teased as she swung her shuriken behind her head. "Seriously, the more moody you are, the more heartless will appear." Cloud glared at her as several shadow heartless appeared from the ground. Yuffie threw her shuriken at them.

"See? I told ya!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out and caught her shuriken.

"Shut up, rogue bandit." Cloud growled before slicing two nobodies behind him.

"Watch it!" Yuffie snapped as she threw her shuriken at Cloud.

"You guys…" Leon began before swinging his gunblade at the heartless. "I'm warning you two…"

"Shut up, rejected bachelor." Both Yuffie and cloud yelled as they continued to bicker and fight the heartless.

"That's it you two." Leon fired his gunblade at them before joining in their brawl.

"Ah, it's great to see these youngsters so lively while fighting the heartless." Cid took a sip from his barley tea. "Aerith! You put sugar in my tea!" The brown haired girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder how Sora and the other are doing." Aerith looked up towards the sky. "There's been a lot more heartless than before." Cid nodded. After several loud clashes of the metal weapons and smashes of structures, both Aerith and Cid raised their eyebrows.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Aerith asked. "Looks more like they're killing each other instead."

"Bah let them be." Cid waved his hand and took a sip from his cup. "They'll be finished by dinner time." Aerith sighed.

_Maybe I should call Tifa and invite her over._ Aerith though as they continued watching the trio fight the heartless and bicker at each other.

* * *

_At the end of the meeting…_

"Okay that's it, we'll have another meeting in 6 months." Germany closed his folder and stood up. "I want to see what everyone has done to improve or change their country's problems. DISMISSED." All the countries stood up and walked out of the door.

"I told you your idea was stupid!" England snapped at France. "Who wants to grow a bunch of roses when their country is financially unstable?" France sighed and started whistling Au Claire de la Lune.

"Ah mon ami, you never see life as something you have to create and voila!" France pulled out a rose from his blazer. "Mon ami, you should try and make your life beautiful and shave those bushy brows."

"I do not take advice from an idiot like you." England snapped before he put his hat on. "it was your fault for creating all these problems for us."

"But mon ami, it was you who decided to invade us." France sprayed rose perfume towards England. "You should start looking beautiful and smell beautiful." England coughed violently before snatching the perfume bottle and threw it out of the window.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" England yelled before he stormed out towards the stairs. _Tsk tsk, mon ami you should start changing your fashion sense too._ France took another sniff at the rose before he hummed Sur la Planche d'Avignon.

"I just hate how those two can't resolve ANYTHING together." Switzerland grumbled before he buttoned his blazer on. "Are you coming Liechtenstein?" The petite girl nodded as she followed her self-proclaimed brother out of the meeting room.

"It's been 4000 years since I've seen the world…" China sighed as he walked through the doors. "I've lived through these days…"

"Come on Yao, we have to catch the train." Hong Kong grumbled.

"Yeah Yao, we gotta go." Taiwan urged China as both she and Hong Kong dragged China out of the meeting room.

"It has been a while since we have seen the changes to the world… "China trailed off. "Hey where are you guys taking me?"

"TO THE TRAIN STATION, STUPID ELDER BROTHER!" Both Hong Kong and Taiwan yelled as they dragged him down the stairs. _ I hate trains. _China groaned.

"Heh he." Russia chuckled to himself as he watch them drag China away. _That was a beautiful view of China…_

"What are you looking at?" Belarus loomed over Russia, "We're going home, sweetheart." Russia quickly jumped through the open window and gracefully land near the tree and jogged up towards the Baltic trio. _Damn that Belarus, _Russia thought as he slowed down behind the trio. _I was so close, oh well._

* * *

_Back at the meeting room…_

"So uh, what's with this meeting?" Sora asked as Germany cleared his area. "Sounded pretty important if you had to kick me out."

"Sorry about that," Germany said as he neatly stacked all the papers in one pile. "It's basically a meeting where all the countries get together and discuss about current affairs and solutions to problems."

"By the way I haven't introduced myself." Germany held his hand out towards Sora. "I'm Germany. "

"I'm Sora," Sora took Germany's hand, "I've been wondering, have you ever heard of heartless of some sort?"

"Heatless?" Germany gave a questioning look, "I have never heard of them."

"Oh," Sora replied dejectedly, "Well, I guess we'll have to start looking for them on our own…"

"That's what you were supposed to do in the first place, Sora." Donald muttered.

"But if there's anything that I can help you, you can come visit me in Germany." Germany said. "I don't mind helping anyone who needs help."

"Okay, see ya later Germany!" Sora waved as the trio dashed out of the room followed by a few crashes.

"SOOORRAAA! You're supposed to WALK down the stairs, NOT RUN down the stairs!" Donald's voice could be heard from the hallway. _Ahhh, they must be a brady bunch._ Germany thought to himself as he pushed in all the chairs in the meeting room. _I hope nothing gets out of hand after this meeting_ Germany was so busy in cleaning up the meeting room that he did not notice a lingering shadow hidden behind the potted plant.

* * *

_Through the dark corridors lays the shadows and mists…_

A cloaked figure scurries around the shadows of the tall buildings. The cloaked figure quickly hid behind the crate as two nobodies smoothly glided past the crate.

_I wonder how Sora and the others are doing. _The cloaked figure sighed. _I didn't detect them in the other worlds. _ The cloaked figure quickly hid behind the crate as two Organization XIII members walked by. _Oh well, it'll take them a while to finish their job at different worlds._ The cloaked figure quickly the shadow corridor and slipped inside the dark void with his tail trailing behind him.

* * *

_Somewhere in the bustling streets of Chinatown…_

The aroma of steamed dim sum and sweet incense fills the air while storeowners barter their vendors with their customers. Fresh vegetables strung on walls and exotic goods contribute to the lively, friendly atmosphere of Chinatown's bustling streets. China sighed and took a sip of tea.

_I have lived for four thousand years,_ China thought as the server placed a plate of steam vegetables and a bowl of rice on the table. _I have seen the world with my weary eyes._ China looked out of the balcony of the teahouse.

_I'm not even sure how much more I will have to see. _China smiled sadly and stared at the sky. _All the changes to my land and people. _China sadly let out a sigh before he took another sip of tea.

Meanwhile, Russia was at the other table lurking in the shadows. _Yes! I finally get to see the most beautiful face in the world. _Russia's thoughts churned without affecting his stoic complexion. _Wait, this is China, your greatest enemy. But his face is so beautiful, like a woman's face. _Russia took another peek at China. _If only I can have him all to myself and make him mine. _Russia let out a small smirk before he quietly left the tea house.

* * *

**A/N: ** HA! Bet you didn't see that coming from me! I'm actually very skeptical when it comes to any types of romance. (especially this one) Since this is for the readers, I added it as a treat. Yes I know I was a bit lazy in the intro but oh well.

I'm not sure when will I update this fanfic but probably that'll be in July or August as I'm actually working on this during my provincials… (which is no good lol) so hopefully you can absorb everything in this chapter or fanfic very slowly. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! There's also a poll on my profile for my next fanfic and don't forget to read my KH x Tegami Bachi crossover fanfic! Later days!

By the way, for those who can't guess or who are too lazy to guess, the cloaked figure is Mickey Mouse.


	3. Chapter 2: Adaptation and Inventory

**A/N: **Summer is supposed to be filled with holidays, vacations, travelling and enough time to update my fanfics. In reality, that wasn't the case for me… I was bombarded with my theory exam, summer camp volunteering, attending summer camp myself, getting a job and being haunted by my provincials (well now that I know that I finally did really well in them, somehow I kinda wanna go back to classes again) I know those aren't original reasons but how about this... my computer crashed. (full story in Kendo Spirit's **A/N** because I'm 1000% sure you don't want to read my life story before the fanfic)

And my main reason for not writing is… I haven't cut my nails for two and a half months (plus I type with my laptop) so they're as long as those fake nails. I just cut my nails before typing so I guess that solves the problem? I have a few surprises for all of you so see if you can figure out what they are (if you didn't read ahead that is) On with the fanfic! (Bamboo Blade readers: I'm having writer's block right now but I'll try and write as much as I can before I post it tomorrow the latest)

**Quick heads-up:** I would like to have everyone to send me suggestions on which countries should be featured as the guests and whatever crazy ideas you have. (Please note that I will **NOT** accept matured subject, content etc) If possible please vote for the guests in the poll on my profile (I know the list of character's aren't that great but just bear with it for one chapter)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_Somewhere along the countryside lies Germany's cozy cottage…_

"So you come from another world, you say?" Germany asked as he offered bratwurst to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "I have never heard of Hollow Bastion or Destiny Islands." Sora took a sip of orange juice.

"Awww darn." Sora sighed, "I guess we are somewhere else in the universe, lost in space." Donald rolled his eyes and speared the cheese with his fork.

"That's okay Sora," Goofy assured, "We can't communicate with other worlds, remember?"

"Well, I wish I can help you guys, but I've never heard of heartless, nobodies or keys not to mention Organization XIII." Germany shook his head. "What is it anyway? Some sort of underground terrorist or mafia group? No offense to them but they could have come up with a better name than that." _Come to think of it, I haven't given a thought about the name…_Sora thought, _Wow, that sure is a lame name…_ Sora chuckled to himself with a quick evil gleam.

"I'm not so sure myself, a hyuck!" Goofy said while taking a bite from the bread. "Mmmm, this bread is sure delicious, a hyuck!" Donald rolled his eyes. _Great I'm sitting between Mr. Evilly-laughing-to-himself and -than-he-is-already._

_You know you're not the only one who can think sarcastically, Mr. Anger-management-problematic-duck,_ Sora thought evilly.

"Okay you guys, you can stop the mind wars…" Jiminy Cricket popped up from Sora's hood. "You know, it can get really irritating."

"OH GOD! PEST!" Germany grabbed his Lysol can and aimed it at Jiminy. Sora quickly grabbed Jiminy while Donald and Goofy restrained Germany.

"No no! It's fine! He's our friend, Jiminy Cricket!" Sora quickly exclaimed as he held Jiminy up high above his head. "It's fine it's fine!"

"If only I can help. Oh well," Germany calmed down and put away his Lysol can. "If there's anything else that I can be of assistance go ahead and ask." Sora thought for a while.

"Well, I guess we do need a place to stay if we have to do some roaming around." Sora said, "Oh and maybe some sort of transport… OWW!" Donald fumed and speared his fork through Sora's head.

"Since when did you need transportation?" Donald snapped angrily, "You've managed to walk through swamps, forests, deserts, storms, rain and blizzards, not to mention warp holes, and now YOU WANT TRANSPORTATION? What are you, a 90 year old wrinkly old man?" _That's what you'll look like if you keep on yelling at me like that, Donald. _Sora rolled his eyes

"Well you can stay at my place for the time being," Germany said while carving an apple, "As for transportation, I can arrange an…" Suddenly, the front door burst open and a cloud of dust fills the entrance. _Oh god, I told him NOT TO COME TODAY! _Germany smacked his head.

"GERMANY NIII-SAAN!" A shrilly high-pitched voice filled the whole house. "WE ARE HOME!" Sora quickly pulled out his keyblade while Donald and Goofy pulled out t heir wand and shield.

"Hitsureshimasu. Please excuse me for intruding at this moment, Germany-san." A quiet low voice followed. "Sumimasen. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Sorry for intruding!" _Gee that person sounds really, really polite…well maybe too polite._ Sora thought to himself._ Hmmm maybe I should start being more polite from now on._

"How many times did I tell you not come whenever you like, Italy?" Germany snapped, "Japan, please for heaven sake stop using keigo, it's too formal plus we're close friends." _Does Germany know these people? _Sora thought as he lowered his keyblade. Through the doors, a guy around his twenties with brown hair and an ahoge sticking from his head walked by. In his left hand he held a handmade white flag while his right hand carried a grocery bag filled with tomatoes and pasta. Behind him, a quiet man with black hair and white uniform silently walked through the doorway.

"Pasta! Pasta! Germany nii-san! We're having pasta!" Italy danced around the room.

"Sumimasen, pardon me for intruding…" Japan quietly said and bowed towards Germany, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Okay you guys, you can quit it NOW." Germany grabbed Italy and Japan by their collars. "No we are NOT having pasta for the 60th day in a row and you two sit down here." Germany plunked the duo into their seats across Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Sorry for all the troubles. The one that looks like an idiot is Italy and the quiet one is Japan."

"Niiccccceee people! Do you like pasta?" Italy asked before he got whacked in the head by Germany. "Owwww…. That hurts Germany nii-san!"

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa namae wa Nihon desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Japan bowed towards the group, "Good afternoon, my name is Japan. I am very pleased to meet you." _He is REALLY REALLY polite._ Sora, Donald and Goofy thought at the same time as they bowed in return.

"N-nice to meet you t-too." Sora stammered a little, "I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."_Jeepers, this guy really really REALLY polite! _Sora thought as he bowed towards Japan. _Well maybe a bit too polite… maybe I should be a lot more polite once in a while._

"PASTA! PASTA! Hip hip… HURRAY!" Italty goofily pep-cheered while waving his white flag, "I LOVE PASTA! YES I DO!" Both Germany and Donald rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

_Wherever there's a store, there's always inventory to work with…._

"Why is Hollow Bastion so quiet?" Yuffie whined as she tossed her shuriken up in the air. "Usually we have some sort fight between the heartless and nobodies but there's nothing to do!" Leon gave a huge sigh as he picked up another box.

"Well you could have helped us with inventory when we received the new parts yesterday…" Leon began.

"Bah, that's too much work for me!" Yuffie dropped herself in the couch. "I'd rather be sparring with you and Cloud instead of carrying stuff…"

"That is why we need to finish inventory so that we can start sparring anytime," Leon rolled his eyes before he dropped a stack of papers on Yuffie's head, "Last time when we had inventory, I was the only one doing it."

"Why? Were you the only one with the workaholic epidemic at that time?" Yuffie snickers as she gathered the stack of papers, "Or was it because everyone hated you so much since you're the only one from Final Fantasy VIII?"

"You know what rogue thief, I am so going to murder you after we finish inventory." Leon glared at Yuffie.

"Hey hey you guys, stop fighting if you want this inventory to be done." Aerith smiled as she brought barley tea. "Besides, Cid is the one who should be doing inventory but he's fixing the security system so it's all up to you guys."

"Why don't we have emo spiky head join us?" Yuffie huffed as she checked off the items in the papers, "I mean it'll be much more fun if he's here…"

"Who are you calling emo." A low voice lingered above Yuffie as he pointed his sword at her. "You should know better, rogue thief."

"Aww Cloud, you're dampening the whole atmosphere in the room," Tifa came into the room, "It would be great if you can help us with inventory…"

"OH YEAH! I REMEMBER NOW! You used to be delivery boy, right?" Yuffie jumped and pointed at Cloud, "You should totally help us! That way I can get my revenge on Squall…"

"Stop calling me that!" Leon snapped before throwing his pen at Yuffie.

"Che, I'd rather not deal with an immature idiot like you." Cloud said as he prepared to leave to room. Tifa blocked the entrance as she came close to his ears.

"Come on Cloud, at least you are doing something rather than chasing him," Tifa whispered in his ears. "Just this time please?" Cloud gave a loud sigh before he lifted one of the boxes.

"Okay where should I put this, rogue thief and rejected bachelor?" Cloud snickered before he ducked the ten flying pens.

"Why you, emo blondie…" Yuffie and Leon fumed. _Here we go again… _both Aerith and TIfa sighed.

* * *

_Up in the high mountains and through the lowlands, the land of China is filled with mysteries and wonders..._

"AAAAIII YAAAA! HONG! Wei she me ni yao chuan zhe ge yi fu aru? Why do you have to wear this? It's so ugly ARU!" China irritatingly grabbed the jacket from Hong Kong's hands. "That hideous thing Russia sent you is UGLY! U-G-L-Y! AHH-GUUUHH-LLEEEEE!"

"Elder brother, why are you getting all worked up for a simple winter jacket?" Hong Kong asked while shrugging his shoulders, "I mean seriously, It's only a winter jacket…" China glared at him while he clenched the jacket in his hands.

"Aiii yaa! Wei she me ni hen ben aru! Why are you so stupid to receive something from him?" China snapped while he slammed his hand on the table, "Of all the people, why do you have to receive something from that creep!" Suddenly a bamboo cane flew in the air and hit China in the head. A petit girl with long dark brown hair dressed in a pink qi pao and skirt rolled her eyes as she entered the room.

"Come on Yao! Why are you so loud? You don't have to get all worked up just because your sweetheart sent younger brother a winter coat." Taiwan rolled her eyes again while she smoothed out her skirt. "I mean seriously Yao, it's either you're madly in love with him or that you miss him too much…" China glared at Taiwan before he tossed the jacket back at Hong Kong.

"Since when did you start talking back at your elder brother, xiao mei?" China gave a cold look towards Taiwan. Taiwan rolled her eyes for the third time before she went over to the table and sat down.

"I don't consider you as my elder brother, Yao." Taiwan firmly said while she twirled her pink flower between her fingers, "Unfortunately, you need someone who can handle your reckless, unstable behavior especially when it's about Russia." China glared at Taiwan before he sat down at the table. _Damn you Russia, _China clenched his fist on the edge of the table, _why do you have to stalk me and make me lose my bloody patience?_

"Elder brother, you should probably stop clenching on the table or else you'll break it, like the other 5 tables you destroyed." Hong Kong said while he poured tea into three cups. "Do you want tea, xiao mei?"

"Why does everyone call me xiao mei?" Taiwan asked while she accepted the cup of tea, "it's not like I would actually accept Yao as my elder brother."

"But you still call him elder brother," Hong Kong pointed out, "in reality, both of us are older than you, xiao mei." Taiwan let out a sigh before she rolled her eyes again.

"It's been four thousand years and yet I still feel restless," China sighed as he looked out of the window, "time has gone by so fast, yet it feels like forever…"

_That's because you are over four thousand years old, elder brother._ Taiwan and Hong Kong yelled at China. "Jeez elder brother, STOP REMINISCING LIKE AN OLD MAN!" _Well technically, he is but still! _Taiwan stared at Hong Kong.

"What am I gonna do with you two…" China gave a loud sigh before he took another sip of tea. _And what am I gonna do with that creepy stalkerish Russia?_

_

* * *

__Back at Germany's cottage…_

"So… you're saying that these things are attacking these so-called worlds?" Germany raised his eyebrow while he wrote that down on a piece of paper, "They don't seem that dangerous to me…"

"Trust me, they can go beyond their cute looks…" Sora firmly said.

"Ah hyuck! You were pretty darn cute when you were a heartless…" Goofy laughed, "Remember when Donald hit you in the head because he thought you were a heartless?"

"Oh don't remind me…" Sora muttered, "I lost A LOT of brain cells back then… I think I have a bump in my head from then!" Donald tried not to show his anger as he stuffed a bratwurst in his mouth.

"So we should look out for these heartless and these nobodies?" Germany asked while he pointed at the paper, "I mean, I've never heard such strange names for these type of creatures. Well it's kinda hard to believe that they would actually attack you since they do look like they came out of a fantasy video game of some sort…" As soon as Germany finished his sentence, five small dark puffs began to manifest itself into little dark figures.

"Oh my god, are those heartless?" Germany gasped as he reached for his rifle.

"Hey Germany, try not to do anything since I'm pretty sure your rifle won't work against these heartless…" Sora began to attack as the heartless charged towards him.

"BLIIIIZZZZAAAARRDDD!" Donald yelled as he pointed his wand at the heartless in front of him. "Why is it still alive?"

"Maybe they've been programmed to adapt to certain attacks ah hyuck?" Goofy said as he pushed one of the heartless onto the ground with his shield, "You might wanna lend a hand Sora!" Sora quickly rushed towards Goofy and with one clean cut, he destroyed the heartless.

"Waahhh! Cute little dogs!" Italy waved his white flag. "Go! Go! GOOOOO PAASSSSTTAAA!" _Of all the things to say, you had to say pasta._ Germany tried not to get annoyed while he watched the trio defeat the heartless.

"That took longer than I expected…" Sora huffed as he collapsed in a chair, "Usually, you can defeat them with three or four hits but now it's up to 8 hits to destroy them…."

"Ano, maybe you are a bit out of shape," Japan quietly suggested, "You must have not practiced ever since you arrived here."

"That's true…" Donald said while he laid his head on the table.

"I know! I have an idea!" Germany happily stated, "We will train you in shape if you show us how to defeat these heartless, deal?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Yoda, give me a break…" Sora muttered before he fell asleep in his chair. Germany took a look at the room only to find Japan the only one awake. _Oh well, they sure must be tired out from the surprise attack._ Germany smiled to himself as he beckoned Japan to help him carry their guests to their rooms._ At least they'll have a restful night before boot camp the day after tomorrow…_

* * *

_In the harsh blustery winters, a light shines in the middle of a solitary room…._

"Ahh… I wonder if he got it in the mail…" a medium low voice slurred as the guy in light beige hair rested his elbows on the table, "it'll be wonderful if he wore it…"

"Wore what?" A "Who wore what? Ivan, you better not be cheating on me…" _Dammit! It's that witch again._ Russia thought angrily while his face did not break any emotions.

"What is it Natalia?" Russia asked as Belarus stabbed the table with her knife. "Are you here to harass me again?" Belarus gave him a cold glare.

"You Ivan, are not meant to be with anyone else but me." Belarus sneered at Russia and pulled the knife up from the table. "Besides, it's best if you didn't have any secret relationships behind my back." She aimed near Russia's head as she threw the dagger at him. The dagger zoomed past Russia's head, only slicing a few strands of beige-blonde hair before settling into the bull's eye of the dart board behind him.

"What would you do?" Russia sighed as he pulled out his paperwork, "It's not like you can marry your own brother…" Belarus grabbed Russia's coat and stared straight into his eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes to marry you," Belarus stared down at Russia, "Never forget the bounded promise you made, Ivan Barginski." Belarus dropped Russia into his seat before storming out of his office. Russia gave a loud sigh of relief as he slowly turned a few pages of his paper work, revealing a photograph. In this photograph, China seems like he was sighing and thinking about his distant thoughts. Russia examined the photo and gave a sigh. _Why does it always have to resort in a forbidden love story?_ Russia gazed out towards the window. _If only I can have him instead of that witch, I will do whatever it takes to make him mine and have him forever._

* * *

_Back at China's home…_

"Yeeessshhhhh…" China shivered, "I can feel a sinister, stalkerish aura coming from somewhere…"

"It's only your imagination, Yao." Taiwan scoffed as she dropped a pile of stuff on his desk. "Wo yao ni jiao wo ru he xie. Teach me how to write."

"I thought I told you that I was busy, xiao mei…." China sighed but Taiwan stared right into his eyes.

"Teach. Me. How. To. Write. Now." Taiwan slowly clenched each word bitterly, "Elder. Brother."

"Hai hai, wo jiao ni, wo jiao ni." China quickly prepared the inkstone and the paper, "I'll teach you, I'll teach you, aru." _Damn you guys, _China thought bitterly, _making me feel so uncomfortable all the time…_

* * *

_Returning to Hollow Bastion through the velvet sky..._

"Hey guys! So how is inventory… WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?" Cid yelled. "I leave for a few days and I come back to a rat's nest? WHERE IS LEON, YUFFIE AND CLOUD?" Three head pooped up from the mess.

"Yo old man," The trio said at the same time.

"Don't yo me." Cid snapped, "Now you three, WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"Now now Cid, if you keep on getting angry, you'll lose your brain cells…" Aerith said as she brought barley tea, "Woah, what happened here."

"Seems like these rascals here were trying to kill each other so I just kinda took a punch too far," Tifa gave a quick laugh, "I guess that could me my fault as well?" Cid and Aerith stared at her.

"Well well, seems like everyone is here!" Suddenly a flash of white light filled the room as an elderly man donned in a long blue robe and blue cap came. "That was quite a journey, wasn't it Cid?" Cid rolled his eyes and spat out his strand of grass.

"Whatever you old geezer," Cid said, "Its better if we used the helicopter that I built, Merlin…"

"Who are you calling a geezer?" Merlin said in shock, "My magic can transport us much quicker than that piece of junk…."

"What are you calling JUNK?" Cid snapped, "At least I'm not using magical fairies and pixie dust to get the job done…"

"Pixie dust? What do you think I am? A fairy?" Merlin raised his voice and his wand, "I'm a magician… A MAGICIAN!"

"Should we stop them or should we leave them?" Aerith asked Tifa.

"I'd rather stop them since I don't want to see this all over again," Tifa sighed as she went into the middle of the disasterous room. "OKAY EVERYONE! We need to clean up NOW. Stop your bickering and help clean up or else I will beat the crap out of you." Tifa cracked her knuckles and flexed her arm.

"YES MAM!" Everyone in the room shouted at they scrambled from their pile of sludge and helped clean up the mess. Aerith puts down the tray on the table and smiles at the gang. _You really are a nice, caring person Tifa, you've always been. _

* * *

_Meanwhile, in England's house…_

"I'm telling you America, it's POE-TA-TOE! Not POE-TAY-TOE!" England pointed out his diagram with his pen, "You shouldn't be changing everything including pronunciation." America took a huge bite from his hamburger.

"What? It's not like there's a big difference…" America shrugged his shoulders, "Like sweater sounds a lot better than cardigan and eggplant sounds better than aubergine… what is it anyway? Some sort of granny's cookbook or what?" England tried not to show his annoyance while he crumpled the paper in his hands.

"That is what I'm trying to make you NOT DO!" England snapped, "What's with pants? It's trousers for god sake! TROUSERS!"

"Now now, England dear, you shouldn't get all fussy about these ridiculous vocabulary…" France said while he smelled his bouquet of roses.

"Huh, as if the word 'queue' was a great word borrowed from French," England sneered while he rewrote his list, "seriously, who asked you to come here?" France looked up from his bouquet of roses and winked at England.

"Ah mon amie, you need beauty to contrast with that angry face of yours," France danced around the room tossing rose petals at England, "just like how the sun and the moon contrasts with each other, you are the dark while I'm the light that balances…" England threw a chair at France.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU FREAKY ROSE OTAKU!" England snapped before he went back to his diagram, "and no CHIPS are called CRISPS since CHIPS are known as FRIES!" America stared blankly at both England's annoyed face before he took a bite from his hamburger. _I wonder if I should add more relish and mustard to this double deluxe hamburger._ America thought, _Oh well, might as well try both and see how it tastes like._

* * *

_In the darkest corridors lies Organization XIII's gathering place…_

"Aww come on, can't we just pull a few strings here and there you know, having fun?" Xigbar said, "We can just get that keyblade bearer to redo everything when he gets back…" Suddenly, two chakrams flew past his head.

"You know that you're not allowed to do that, XIgbar." Axel stared while he examined his fingers. "Besides, it's much more fun if the keyblade bearer is ACUTALLY HERE."

"Quiet you two," Luxord said while he counted his cards. "You are too noisy."

"What? I'm just explaining to scarred-face knucklehead that we shouldn't disobey your orders…"Axel shrugged his shoulders before a bullet grazed his hair, cutting a few strands of red hair.

"Who are you calling knucklehead ASSHOLE." Xigbar brought out his sniper rifle and pointed at Axel.

"Why you…" Axel's flames grew bigger and bigger until the door opened. A guy donned with a dirty blonde mullet came through the doorway.

"Okay okay just break it up you guys," Demyx arrived with four grocery bags in his hand. "Hey, can someone give me a hand?"

"When did you arrive?" Xaldin asked while polishing his lances."I thought you were supposed to prepare the other plan in case the keyblade bearer arrives…."

"But I thought you told me to go get groceries…" Demyx began to whimper as water began to soak the brown paper bags.

"Worthless as usual," Saix said while he turned a page of the magazine he was reading, "you will be erased if you continue to go around in that foolish behavior of yours."

"Hey hey hey Saix, just go easy on him," Axel said while he helped Demyx with the groceries, "At least we can have dinner for once." Saix rolled his eyes before resuming his magazine reading. _Oh I do wish I could see Roxas as soon as possible…_

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, this is how we roll. I know this is getting super confusing but basically, there are I guess 4-5 different plots going on at the same time (I'm seeing a Baccano! effect going on :P) If you are still confused, basically there 's the Sora & Gang plot, America/England/France plot , China/Hong Kong/Taiwan/bits of Russia plot, Hollow Bastion plot, little bits of Organization XIII plot and a few more coming up soon.

**EDIT:** I guess there were some confusions. Don't worry! When I mean plots, I didn't mean pairings haha. What I meant was that each plot is a separate "storyline" that features those characters that I grouped together. Sorry about that! (**Moral learned:** NEVER write fanfics at 3 am in the morning lol)

So I guess more than 5 plots going on at the same time? Let me know what you guys think about this style! Read and Review please! (**Quick note:** Gummi Ship Detour: Tegami Bachi! will be updated after I finish the next Bamboo Blade chapter! Stay tune later this week!) Later days!


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking through Filler Time!

**A/N:** Okay I know this is kinda stupid of me to pull a filler for this fanfic, but I just found a really cool poem somewhere in my computer and I thought I should share it.

Well, I think I wrote it two years ago for my writing class and I believe I posted it on under the username **littleshootingstar**. I know I already posted it there but I do want to know what you guys think!

Meanwhile, I'll be writing my Bamboo Blade and KH x Tegami Bachi fanfic chapters and hopefully get started with the next Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia! chapter! (I know this is really lame but I'm actually using Word Web App on Skydrive for new chapters since I'm too lazy to search for my USBs) Enjoy!

**EDIT:** If you think this only has a poem, I'll give you a little treat/hint here: at the very end of the poem, I have a preview for the next chapter (though I'm not sure if it will be exactly the same so enjoy when you can!) So go ahead and skip the poem if you want and enjoy the preview!

**Disclaimer:** FINALLY! I CAN CLAIM THIS AS MY OWN WORK! BAHAHAHA! (excuse my insane craziness) Ehem, this narrative poem belongs to loveableeve, littleshootingstar, Evie, Azami etc. however you refer the author as.

* * *

Blank stare across the white wall

Confused and frustrated with its plainness

Raising a hand towards the front

A stream of yellow filled my body

A happy, playful feeling wrapped itself

Though, the orange hand grabbed me from the sunshine

Ideas and wants surrounded my head, a daring feeling

Unfurling the hand, a burst of red jumped out

Like horses galloping quickly, keeping the steady beat of the drums

Reaching out, I grazed my hand towards one of them

A flash pulled me down, deep into the darkness

I couldn't see anything; I was lost in my fear

Trying to feel my way through the emptiness

A small glint of blue illuminated across my palm

Sadness blanketed itself, trapping me in its cage

But a gentle breeze of soothing calmness passed by

Leading me towards a purple tunnel

Allowing my mind to clarify my doubts and thoughts

Suddenly disrupted by the vegetation of green

The feeling of stress tearing my heart out, screaming in anxiety

A turquoise dazzle slowly falls down

Emotions burst like a balloon

Curling in a ball, crying out my miseries and restlessness

A tincture of pink slowly rise towards my silhouette

Uncertainty fills my mind, unanswered questions appear

The figure fades away towards the distance

Signaling the end of my journey

Putting my hand down, I look back at the wall

The spectral colors of the rainbow dripped down slowly

A smile tugged outwards, beaming satisfactorily

* * *

**A/N: **Haha hope you enjoyed your journey! Will I ever do this again? Probably never since I can feel smoke coming out from everyone's heads.

In the meantime, make sure you vote for who you want to be the guests in the next Gummi Ship Detour: Hetalia! chapter! (it's a surprise!) If you have any specific guests or pairing, you can let me know by either reviewing or PMing me!

Quick reminder, please don't PM me saying that I plagiarize **littleshootingstar's** poem because **littleshootingstar** is my username in **FictionPress**. After I finish writing the next chapters, I will remove this filler chapter. (unless you want me to keep this to troll you guys bahahaha!) Later days and signing off!

**EDIT:** Oh fine I'll be nice, here's a quick preview of what may happen next! Toodles!

"But how are we supposed to fight them with this?" Sora baffled as he examined the heavy metal object in his hands, "I'm pretty sure these won't work on the heartless..."

"Nonsense! You can NEVER doubt a traditional rifle when it comes to any types of fights!" Germany said as he loaded his rifle, "This is the basic fighting tool wherever you go!"

"Ano, Germany-san, how is that possible for us?" Japan asked as he sliced the air with his katana, "We use katanas and we've never heard of a rifle as a basic fighting tool..."

"Well er... that may be true..." Germany sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh lord, how am I supposed to get away from that creep?" China angrily walked around the room, "It's like he's watching me 24/7 aru! Aiyaa!"

"Elder brother, we really need to go if you don't want to be late for the train..." Hong Kong began.

"AIIYYYAA! WHY ARE WE TAKING A TRAIN!" China angrily slammed his hands on the table, "YOU KNOW I HATE TRAINS ARU!"

"Well boohoo to you, elder brother." Taiwan scoffed as she slapped the tour guide book on Yao's head, "Now are we going to go or not?" _Hopefully this will be a very relaxing trip so that i can get away from that creep._

Meanwhile outside the gates of China's home, Russia looks out towards the entrance. _I hope I can grab him as soon as he comes out! Of all the chances to leave Natalia, I finally found it!_Russia gave a low chuckle before he continued his lookout, not realizing the fact the Asian siblings are leaving through the back exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Didn't I tell you it was a rough sketch?" England yelled at America, "I told you to do it on a scrap piece of paper or in your sketchbook! NOT ON THE CANVAS!"

"Mon amie, don't be tres stressed about it," France cooly remarked, "besides it's a croquis, not a rough sketch."

"What the hell is a croquis? Some type of snail?" England snickered.

"Mon amie, it's called a croquis meaning it's a quick sketch," France tossed back his hair, "you see my dear Angleterre, it has a tres professional and artistic sound instead of your rough sketch."

"You sound so tres cocky, rose otaku." England rolled his eyes. "ALFRED F. JONES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TRANSFER THE DRAWING WITH CARBON PAPER! NOT SHARPIE!"

"You are really loud," America rolled his eyes as he began erasing the drawing while eating bread. _I hope he doesn't keep up with this..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That's all for now! See yeah in the next chapter! Later days and signing off!


	5. Chapter 4: A new day and training!

Erm I know this took a long time because I mixed up some of the plot that I was going to reveal in the later chapters... I also experimented with a different style of line breaks so please don't be alarmed with this change. I found this chapter to be EXTREMELY long (4000+ words) so I split this chapter into two different chapters. I hope you will still keep up with this fanfic! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_Under the cool clouds floating by, sometimes peaceful days can fool you..._

"GET UP!" A loud, deep voice rang throughout the whole room. "It's already 5:00 am and you're all still asleep!" Sora forced one of his eyes and found a large shadow looming overhead. Germany was holding a large megaphone with one hand and a hammer in the other. Sora rubbed his eyes.

"whuh... what time is it?" Sora stared at the clock on the lamp table. "it's 5:30... wait what? Why are you here at 5:30 am?" A vein popped on Germany's temple as he took a huge breath.

"GET UP AND MEET OUTSIDE. NOW!" Germany commanded through the megaphone, leaving a ringing sound bouncing on the walls. "Anyone who's still asleep will be subjected to harsh punishment!" Sora, Donald and Goofy sprung up on their feet and scrambled in a straight line.

"YES SIR!" The trio brought their hands to a salute and stood straight. Germany nodded and dragged Italy out of his bed.

"Be at the front door by 5:35... NOW!" Germany demanded. _Man they're so easy to command them._

"YES SIR!" The group announced loudly. _Jeepers, he's really scary... did he eat something bad last night?_ Sora thought miserably as he quickly pulled a clean shirt over his head. _Hopefully, nothing too drastic will happen today..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_At England's workplace, the sun is shining brightly in the sky..._

"So what's the plan for today?" America asked excitedly, "I want to try out my plane soon!" England rolled his eyes and slapped a ruler on the table.

"You have not been doing anything productive ever since you left my care." England sternly said while narrowing his thick eyebrows. "You have wasted all your funds on your stupid inventions and food."

"At least my economy is better than yours!" America munched on another burger. "Besides, I did want to come visit to see if there's any new food..." England slapped the ruler again, this time on America's head.

"Food, Inventions and food." England spat. "Nothing but a waste. You should put your funding towards architecture or the arts... which is why..." England took out a pointer and slapped it on a presentation board.

"LEARNING HOW TO DRAW?" America's eyes widened. "THAT'S SO COOL!" _At least he's excited._ England thought while he flipped the front page to reveal a long list.

"I will be guiding and teaching you how to draw and improve your artistic skills." England began. "You will need to... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE FRANCE?" France raised his head up from his tea and blew a kiss.

"Bonjour, Mon Angleterre." France winked. "My my England, if you always get angry all the time, those wrinkles will ruin your beautiful complexion..."

"Cut it out." England snapped. "Now America, we will start off with circles... what are you doing?"

"Drawing..." America said while tracing his pen over his endless loopy scribbles. "It's fun!" _Geez... this will take a while..._ England tried not to lose his temper.

"Mon Cheri Angleterre," France twirled around England and placed his gloved hand on England's shoulder, "Just let him be, besides he needs to have fun, right mon amie?" England pushed France away and sat down in the chair beside America.

"I know what you're talking in French, France." England icily glared at France. "I don't want to be affected by your feministic ways." _Oh well, at least you'll be able to calm yourself down for now..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile at a small estate near the rice paddy lowlands..._

"Okay Elder brother, if you're that afraid of him, why don't you just call the army and get rid of him?" Taiwan snapped as she crumpled another piece of paper in her hands. "You should use your powers and relationship with other countries unless you really LOVE him..."

"Can you please stop?" China rubbed his temples, "I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

"Xiao Mei, don't stress elder brother out." Hong Kong said as he poured tea for China. "Besides, elder brother needs to go to on a business trip later today."

"That's why he should stop mopping about Russia!" Taiwan threw the paper ball at the window. "Why can't you see that Yao has a lover?"

"Xiao Mei, ni ke yi jiang di ni de sheng yin ma? Can you lower your voice?" China sternly said and lowered his head into his arms. "I need to rest now aru."

"But elder brother..." Taiwan began to protest. Hong Kong lowered his hand on Taiwan's shoulder while shaking his head slightly. Taiwan let out a sigh before she followed Hong Kong out of China's room. _God, why can't Yao just do something about it?_ Taiwan thought angrily before closing the doors behind her. _Damn you, weakling elder brother._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_If there's something that needs to be done, get everyone to pitch in!_

"So where did you get this truck?" Leon asked as Cloud jumped down from the driver's seat. "Did you steal it from Shinra or something?" Cloud shot him an icy glare.

"Stealing is a bit off, Squall." Clouds snapped as he grabbed a key from his pocket and insert it in the keyhole. "More or less, I have my other job to do." Yuffie ripped off a piece of bread and tossed it into her mouth.

"So this is your new job? Stealing trucks?" Yuffie teased and moved her head from Cloud's incoming fist. "What? I'm just saying it!"

"Yuffie, did you forget that Cloud has a delivery job?" Tifa said while tightening her laces. "If I do recall, you left all your deliveries on hiatus for two months." Cloud rolled his eyes as he dropped his key back into his pocket.

"It's called I've been committing my life with the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee."Cloud blankly replied as he found six canvas messenger bags. "Got a problem with that?"

"No no, it's just that you haven't talked about it that's all." Tifa smiled as Cloud handed her a bag.

"Well now I'm gonna talk about it."Cloud snickered as he tossed a heavy canvas messenger bag towards Yuffie. "First person to finish all their deliveries fastest and ACCURATELY will get a special prize."

"Why are we delivering your stuff?" Yuffie complained as she threw the bag at Leon. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Uh, Yuffie, I don't think Cloud can delivery all of this in one day." Tifa nodded her chin towards the large truck. Cid opened the back of the truck, revealing a huge pile of parcels and letters stacked neatly.

"Holy... how are we gonna finish all of this in one day?" Yuffie eyes widened, "Are these a year's worth of deliveries?" Cloud rolled his eyes as he stuffed a bag with packages and letters before tossing it Leon.

"A month's worth, if you excluded storage." Cloud dully said, "I need to complete this today or else I'm out of a job."

"You can always come and help out at my place." Cid happily slapped Cloud's back to the latter's dismay. "I can even double your salary anytime." Cloud pushed Cid's arm away before handing him a filled messenger bag.

"What... I'M DOING THIS TOO?" Cid annoyingly snapped, "I have other work to do!"

"Unless you want to stay with Merlin." Leon smirked while dodging the flying spanner. "You should help out too!"

"Fine." Cid grabbed the bag from Cloud as he got into his vehicle. "I'll remember this!" He started his engine and drove off.

"I'll help out!" Aerith smiled and slung one of the bags over her shoulder. "Besides, it'll be great to say hi to everyone around town." Cloud nodded his head.

"So does everyone know who they're delivering to?" Cloud asked as he handed the lists to everyone. "If their name isn't on the list, check their address." Everyone nodded.

"We know we know, now can we get over it?" Yuffie said irritably. "I wanna fight you later!" Leo rolled his eyes and placed his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Let's get this done shall we?" Leon said as the rest of the gang nodded and placed their hands on top of Leon's

"Remember, it's the first one who finishes the fastest." Cloud called as the Hollow Bastion committee nodded their heads again. "On your marks, get set, GO!" The five members dashed out and parted ways as they began their delivery quest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Beyond the gates near the outskirts of a small town..._

"We will begin with simple warm-up exercises and drills." Germany announced and blew his whistle again. "Ten laps around this town. GO!" Sora stared at Germany in horror.

"Wha... TEN LAPS AT 5:45 IN THE MORNING!" Sora pulled at his hair.

"Fifteen laps around town." Germany said.

"But..." Sora begin.

"Twenty." Germany gave a cold stare. "Want anymore?" Sora shivered under his piercing glare.

"Just run," Japan whispered in Sora's ears, "you know, everyone will be twenty laps as well." Sora nodded quickly as he prepared himself.

"On the count of three," Germany commanded through his megaphone. "Drei, zwei, eins GO!" Sora, Japan and Donald sprinted as fast as they could while Goofy took an easy jog. As for Italy, he waved his white flag while cantering up the path. _I hope they'll realize that my training is harsh. _ Germany smirked before he got into his car and took the short route around the corner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Even though the sun brightly lights the sky, a sinister feeling creeps through the forest..._

China rolled his head onto one side and stared at the windows. _Why do I have to deal with all of this again? _China thought miserably as the clouds slowly passed by each other. _ I told him it was over but I didn't think he was that serious... damn aru. Why can't people understand that it's normal to have long hair here in my homeland aru?_

He averted his eyes towards the bamboo shoot that was neatly arranged by Taiwan. _ I mean, I don't look like a female especially since I AM a guy... _ He let out a sigh before he raised his body and stretched out his arms. The moment he let out a yawn, a hand grabbed over his mouth and China felt a dagger was held right up to his neck. He rolled his eyes.

_Oh great are these one of those protestors who wants another raise in their salary? _ He slowly turned his head around, being careful not to graze his neck on the knife, and found himself face to face with his worst nightmare. Something far worse than those everyday protestors and his boss. Something far worse than dying in the depths of hell. Russia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_In a pleasant country cottage near the rose garden..._

"So how does this work?" A woman in a white peasant blouse and brown skirt asked while she flipped the page of her book, "I mean, I thought this was going to be a quiet day off..."

"Would you like more tea, sir?" Latvia asked as he handed a cup to a man with dark brown hair and glasses. "Today's tea is camomile with a tincture of mint."

"Thank you, Latvia." The man smiled and took a sip of the tea. "This is really refreshing. Did you make it yourself? This is really nice." Latvia nodded and handed a cup of tea towards the woman.

"Is there a reason why you want to talk, Austria?" The woman formally asked and sipped the tea. "I don't think there's any reason why it should be discussed with many people in this room..." She nodded her chin towards the other guests. Austria sighed and put his tea down.

"I just wonder what is going on in the world, Hungary." Austria dropped his gaze at the book Hungary was holding. "I didn't know that you're a reader." Hungary tilted her head and smiled.

"I just thought this was interesting." Hungary replied. "But not as interesting as your musical talent." Austria was a bit surprised by the comment before he regained his composure.

"Well, it seems that you still enjoy my music, I'm assuming." Austria coughed a little. "I guess that means I've trained Mozart, Strauss and Schubert well." Hungary watched Austria with a warm affection.

"You know, there's a piano over there by that couch." Hungary teased a little as Austria choked on his tea. "I think this place needs some music, preferably your own compositions." Austria choked once more before giving Hungary an annoyed look.

"Look Elizabeth, I know you want to hear me play but not in front of everyone!" Austria began slowly. "Besides, I haven't written any pieces for myself..."

"Oh come on Roderich," Hungary cooed and gave a little giggle. "Just this time? I really want to hear the Blue Danube one more time..."

"B- but that's not my composition!" Austria stammered. Hungary giggled once more before she nudged closer towards him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I heard you helped your student with this piece." Hungary said. "I just want to hear your rendition." Austria couldn't stop himself from smiling as he gently nudged her head off his shoulder and got up. He walked towards the black grand piano and opened the lid.

_It's really nice to see him be himself once more. _Hungary watched Austria wipe the keys with a cloth and began to warm up. _Ever since he's been so stressed about the wars and paper work, hopefully this will make him relax a bit._ Austria took a deep breath and began to play the familiar chords with his left and right hand. Letting his fingers dance through the black and white keys, Hungary couldn't help herself smile and rest her head on the couch's arm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back at England's place, a row has started all over again..._

"Didn't I tell you it was a rough sketch?" England yelled at America, "I told you to do it on a scrap piece of paper or in your sketchbook! NOT ON THE CANVAS!"

"Mon amie, don't be très stressed about it," France coolly remarked, "besides it's a croquis, not a rough sketch."

"What the hell is a croquis? Some type of snail?" England snickered.

"Mon amie, it's called a croquis meaning it's a quick sketch," France tossed back his hair, "you see my dear Angleterre, it has a très professional and artistic sound instead of your rough sketch."

"You sound so très cocky, rose otaku." England rolled his eyes. "ALFRED F. JONES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TRANSFER THE DRAWING WITH CARBON PAPER! NOT SHARPIE!"

"You are really loud," America rolled his eyes as he began erasing the drawing while eating bread. _I hope he doesn't keep up with this..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Down the pathway through the nooks and crannies of Hollow Bastion..._

"And here are your custom order packages, Miss. Trelawney." Leon said as he handed her the packages. "Sorry for the delay since there was traffic at the border."

"Oh that's fine!" Miss. Trelawney replied and gave him munny. "If it's you delivering it, Leon, I don't mind!" Leon waved back at Miss. Trelawney before he ran to his next destination. _Damn you, Cloud. Leaving everything to the last minute!_ He wiped his forehead. _At least I can get away from the hyper rogue ninja._

"Here's the daily newspaper, sir!" Yuffie tossed the newpaper towards the elderly man. "Have a great day and be careful!" The elderly man smiled and waved. _Yes! 30 down, 50 more!_ Yuffie sprinted as fast as she could. _I am so gonna beat the crap out of everyone! _ She slipped a few envelopes through the mail box before she continued with her deliveries.

"And that would be 30 munny please." Aerith said as she handed the man eight letters and 3 packages. "We're truly sorry for the delay of the mail due to border traffic." The man nodded his head and tipped his hat.

"Oh that's fine, as long as it gets here!" The man winked. "Tell Cloud that he has great friends!" Aerith chuckled and began to head off. _I'll just take my time since its better not to rush these things too quickly. _Aerith brushed her bangs from her face and casually walked on the stone-paved streets. _I hope Sora and the others are doing okay._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Near the gravel pathway beside the cricket field..._

"FIFTY MORE!" Germany yelled as the gang struggled not to crumple under their weight. "Stop slacking off! EIN, ZWEI! EIN ZWEI!" Sora felt his face grew hotter as he bent his arms and lifted his body.

"I don't think I can handle this anymore! Argh!" Sora tried not to lose his balance. "I can't believe that this is Germany!"

"Don't talk so much!" Japan said in a low voice, "you'll lose more energy."

"I didn't think push-ups were this bad!" Donald cringed as beads of sweat rolled off his beak.

"One, two, three... PASTA! PASTA!" Italy counted as he continued doing his push-ups. _How did this freak manage to get excited over this? _ The rest of the gang stared in shock.

"What are you doing?" Germany snapped as the rest of the gang turned their head back towards to the ground. "Do you need me to double the number of push-ups?"

"NO SIR!" Everyone yelled loudly.

"Good." Germany tapped his bat over his shoulder. "TEN MORE!"

"AWWWW!" Everyone groaned loudly before they collapsed.

"Want me to triple that?" Germany snickered as he reached for his megaphone.

"NO SIR!" Everyone simultaneously yelled as they continued with their painful warm-up under the scorching sun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_At another corner of the country cottage..._

"Norway, you're supposed to treat him as your brother!" A loud voice yelled as a man clad in a blue sailor uniform with a matching hat covered his ears. "You should tell Iceland to call you elder brother!"

"If he doesn't want to call me onii-san then he doesn't have to, Denmark." Norway quietly replied and stared out through the window. "Although it would be nice since it has a nice ring to it."

"Are you kidding me? Iceland is your biological brother!" Denmark quickly blurted out. "You two have the matching DNA!" Norway gave Denmark a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Norway asked slowly. "What are you talking about?" _Whoops... he didn't realize yet!_

"I mean you two look like brothers! Heh heh I didn't know, right?" Denmark cheekily grinned. "You know, I think I'll go get something to drink. Later!" With one quick turn of his heel, Denmark walked towards the kitchen.

"Baka. Always spewing trash." Norway muttered and watched the clouds slowly move. _It'll be interesting if Iceland was my brother... oh well._

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Did I catch you off guard? I didn't add the Organization XIII segment here since I was trying not to write too much in this chapter. (Expect some more stuff in the next chapter!) I'm still accepting requests for who you want to appear in the next few chapters so start reviewing and vote for your favourite characters from Hetalia! (If you want some of the characters from Kingdom Hearts to appear, I'll try my best to fit them in this story)

Please note that I'll be updating all my fanfics once or twice a month since my school schedule is SUPER HECTIC (a.k.a coming home at 10 pm every day) So please bear with me as I update my other 5 fanfics simultaneously! :P

Be sure to stay in tune for the future chapters coming up soon! Please read and review! Later days and signing out!


	6. Chapter 5: More training and art lessons

**A/N: ** I think it's been forever since I've worked on this fanfic... (mostly because of my writer's block and trying to figure out what to write….) But hey, at least I finally got this chapter written!

I apologize in advance for some transitional and continuity errors since I was copying and pasting from two separate documents when I was writing this chapter. I also took out the Organization XIII and Hollow Bastion plot side-story from this chapter since this chapter is already 2000+ words in total.

Dewa, let's get started! (Thank you to all readers who continued to follow this fanfic especially **ChibiDryad242 **and **Hakarou**!)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_Shhh! There's a lesson going in there!_

"Finland! What are you doing here?" France asked giddily as he took a sip of rose tea. Finland quickly stepped away from France as he waved towards America.

"Well, I heard that England's giving out art lessons so I thought I would learn something." Finland said cheerfully as he sat next to America. _Oh no… how did he find out?_ England shook his head and smacked his ruler on America's head.

"ALFRED F. JONES! You are not following the rule of thirds. In fact, you're still life looks horrible!" England continued to yell. "You're supposed to draw basic shapes before shaping them into fruits. Redo."

"But this is my twentieth attempt!" America said as he grabbed another piece of paper.

"As for you Finland, how much do you know about art?" England inquired as Finland brought out his sketchbook.

"Well, I want to learn how to draw everything!" Finland gave a wide grin. "still lives, landscape, painting, charcoal, pencils… plus I want to learn the styles of artists like Monet, Van Gogh, Da Vinci and more!" _Man, he sure is enthusiastic about art… oh well hopefully he'll listen to me._ England straightened his jacket and handed Finland some newsprint.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Still outside on the track field…_

"Your training today will be using traditional artillery." Germany announced loudly as he handed a box to everyone. "The use of traditional artillery has been proven successful in many battles such as the Battle of Annaberg and the Battle of Halle." Everyone opened up their box to find a long, metallic weapon with along pointed spear at one end.

"Wahhh! A rifle!" Italy happily removed the weapon from the box and pretended to shoot at the air. "BANG! BANG! BANG! Have a nice dream!" _A really, really bad pun…_ Germany shook his head.

"A hyuck, this sure looks like an antique collectible at the Red Barn Antique Road Show," Goofy wiped dust off the metallic edge, "Reminds me of the American Civil War in those dingy black and white shows…" _WE. DON'T. CARE!_ Donald angrily thought as he tried to pull the rifle out of the box.

"How are we supposed to fight them with this?" Sora baffled as he examined the heavy metal object in his hands, "I'm pretty sure these won't work on the heartless..."

"Nonsense! You can NEVER doubt a traditional rifle when it comes to any types of fights!" Germany said as he loaded his rifle, "This is the basic fighting tool wherever you go!"

"Ano, Germany-san, how is that possible for us?" Japan asked as he sliced the air with his katana, "We use katanas and we've never heard of a rifle as a basic fighting tool..."

"Well er... that may be true..." Germany sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sometimes it's best if you don't know what is going on…._

_Of all the people, why in the name of the Buddha does HE have to be HERE?_ China thought angrily as Russia stepped down from the window.

"I didn't want to alarm you, Yao." Russia whispered closely in China's ears. "I've always wanted to see you." China stared dumbfound at Russia while trying to struggle from his grasp.

"Now now my dear Yao, you know I have the upper hand here." Russia brought the dagger closer to China's neck. "I wouldn't want to see your beautiful neck grazed with a hideous scar." Russia blew softly on China's ears, the latter trying to get away from him. _You bastard... _China thought angrily while he reached for the drawer in front of him.

"Nuh Uh," Russia let go of his knife for a split second to hand-cuff China's hands. "I just only want to have a little chat with you. If you can give me 5 minutes, I won't bother you." With that note, Russia jabbed the back of his hand against China's neck. _Curse you... Russia. _China swore as he plunged into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Inside the warm chalet there were two siblings…_

What are you doing Lili?" Liechtenstein looked up and smiled towards Switzerland.

"I'm making a scrapbook about my life here." Lili replied as she wrote down a header underneath a photo of the two of them. "Since a lot has happened, I wanted to keep track of them." Switzerland raised his eyebrow while taking a sip from his tea.

"Remember how you found me near the alleyway?" Lili pointed at the picture of the two of them in the snowy alleyway. "It was so cold I thought I was going to die but thanks to elder brother, I managed to live on." _That was when you had longer hair…_ Switzerland nodded and took another sip.

"Oh and here was when we went over to Austria's for dinner…" Lili began as Switzerland spat out his tea. "Are you alright, elder brother?" Switzerland nodded his head as he wiped his face._ Why did we even go to that useless potato sack's home in the first place?_ He thought angrily. Reading the atmosphere, Lili quickly flipped the page and stopped at a picture of her new haircut.

"Hey elder brother, remember when I first had my haircut?" She pointed at the picture of the two of them in their army uniforms. "That was really funny when people thought we looked alike." Switzerland examined the photo carefully.

"That was when I bought you that ribbon." Switzerland slowly said as Lili nodded. "Back then, your reaction was a lot different than now…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back at England's apartment…_

"I want you to start off with circles." England said. "You will start with the basics and slowly progress upwards."

"Eh? But aren't you going to show me how to draw fruits and stuff?" Finland looked confused. "Why circles?" _Yapari, he's like the rest..._England punched himself in his mind as he took a deep breath.

"Oui oui mon ami, porquoi les circles? Why circles?" France said as he refilled his rose shaped teapot, "I mean you could at least draw me." An easel flew across the room and hit France in the head. _Don't get angry, don't get angry! _England steadied himself.

"Well Finland, in order to draw, you need to master all your basic shapes." England said smoothly as he drew some circles. "See how they're all perfect and even? It takes a lot of practice to perfect them."

"Waaahh! As expected from a master!" Finland excitedly announced as he began to scribble circles." Yosh, I'll draw circles!" _Or maybe not…_England chuckled and turned towards America only to find him drawing weird shapes that resembles aliens and flying saucers.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" England slammed his ruler on the drawing. "What are these ugly things?"

"This is Tony!" America cheerfully answered.

"Wha…. Okay, time out in the corner!" England snapped as America gave a pout before standing in the corner.

"Mon ami, you shouldn't be so hard on him!" France threw rose petals all over him.

"I dare you to throw more rose petals and those rose petals will be for your funeral!" England clenched his teeth before he threw his ruler at France. France caught it between his two fingers to England's dismay.

"Nuh uh." France blew a kiss while winking at the same time. "I won't fall for the same thing twice." A bucket of water fell on his head as England wiped his hands. _I wish he would stop following me wherever I go. Now as for those two…_ England watched Finland carefully drawing his circles while America struggled to draw an apple. _Oh well, I'll just have to be patient if they want to learn how to draw from me. _England sat next to Finland and began to doodle on one of the newsprints.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Switzerland and Liechtenstein Flashback…_

"Elder brother!" Switzerland looked up from his book and saw Lili running towards him. _I wonder why she's in a hurry…_ He noticed something different as his eyes widened.

"What happened to your… hair…"He finally said as Lili stopped in front of him to catch her breath.

"So you noticed?" Lili smiled as Switzerland tried to cover up the horror shown on his face.

"But… what made you suddenly cut your hair?" Switzerland asked as Lili smiled again.

"Well… I thought it'll look refreshing…" Lili answered.

"It's true you look a lot more refreshing…" Switzerland began. _But… you looked really nice with your long hair…_ He thought sourly.

"But why did you cut it as short as a man's?" Switzerland finally said it. Lili twirled a bit of hair around her fingers.

"Well… I really wanted to be like you…" Lili said quietly as Switzerland dropped his book on the floor."Don't you think it's cute?" Switzerland couldn't stop his shocked expression spreading on his face.

"Erm…" Switzerland began as he slowly coughed a little. "It does look kind of… cute." _Yay! Elder brother likes it! _ Lili felt really excited but slowly bowed towards her brother.

"Thank you for your wonderful compliment, elder brother." Lili said as she quickly walked away. Still shaking, Switzerland picked up his book and brushed dust off the cover. _That was one of the greatest shock of my life…_ Switzerland thought as he went back to reading.

_End of flashback…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Somewhere in China…_

"Oww... my head." China muttered while trying to get up."Wha... AHHHH!" He quickly jerked up and hit his head on the post. He found himself sitting in his bed. _What the? What happened? _ He quickly turned around and found Hong Kong sleeping next to the bed, his head on the edge.

_Didn't that creep come in... _China remembered, _What the hell was that for? Not to mention putting a knife at my throat and handcuffs! _He looked down at his wrist and found a slight red line around them.

_Curse you... and what the hell was that five minutes..._ China paused and began to widen his eyes._ Don't tell me..._ He quickly felt his buttons and found that none of them were moved. He reached into his innermost shirt and noticed that the secret button remained intact. China let out a sigh of relief and was glad that Russia didn't do anything to him. Somehow, he noticed a small white square that was hidden inside his shirt. With a raised eyebrow, China took it and unfolded it as quick scribbles covered the paper.

_To my dearest Yao,_

_I'm sorry if my visit was unexpected... I really truly wanted to see that flawless complexion of yours and feel your silky hair but no worries, I didn't do anything to you. (well I will in the future... kolkolkol) I just wanted to see your sleeping face and I managed to cherish those 5 minutes. I hope you will always remember me forever and that you will be mine, forever. _

_Yours truly, Ivan_

After reading that last sentence, China could not help but rip the letter into shred and taking a lighter from his pocket and lit up the shreds in a small dish. _Damn you, Russia._ China furiously panicked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Back in Germany…_

"it seems as if you guys are a fit for battle." Germany stated as he crossed out stuff from his list. "Well I guess we can take a break since you all did well." Sora let out a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the grass.

"Yata! Finally we get a break!" Sora happily punched his fist in the air, "I haven't felt this tired since I trained with Leon a long time ago…." He open and closed his hand as he shaded his eyes with it.

"Well it sure is a long time since we left Hollow Bastion…" Goofy stretched his arms. "I wonder how everyone else is doing ever since we came here…" Donald sighed as he looked up into the sky.

"It's no use if we just mope around here," Donald got up quickly. "Maybe if we travel around here, then we might find the key to this world." Goofy nodded.

"Well, was there a specific place that you wanted to visit?" Germany inquired as he chugged some water, "I could take you there later today after lunch." Sora scratched his head as he turned his attention towards Germany.

"Well, I was thinking we could visit I think it was America or something?" Sora scratched his head. "What? Is that really bad idea?" Germany quickly covered his annoyed expression while Italy was waving another one of his white flags.

"No, but It'll be a really long visit with America…" Germany veered his eyes towards Italy. "Especially since America will never stop talking…."

"I was thinking since Donald and Goofy were from America somehow…" Sora grinned. _You got the facts all wrong, idiot…_ Donald thought sourly._ Just because the creator is American doesn't necessarily make us all American, dummy._

"Well if that's what you want, I can plan the trip for tomorrow then." Germany said slowly as he grabbed Italy by the ear. "You better behave yourself during the train ride or else I'm sending you to Africa." Italy, not reading Germany's expression properly, grinned widely as he waves his white flag.

"PAAAAAA-STTTTTTAAAAA!" Italy happily remarked.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It's been a really long time since I've written the last chapter due to school work, sports and my other ridiculous commitments. I won't make any promises but I will definitely try my best to update my fanfics on a regular basis.

The only reason why I chose to call Liechtenstein "Lili" is because I don't really want to type "Liechtenstein" out every single time. So please forgive me if I didn't call Switzerland "Basch".

Thanks to those of you who voted for which character you want to be featured in this chapter, so I encourage everyone to vote to see who's gonna be featured in the next chapter! Later days and signing out! (P.S. I welcome everyone's opinion on this chapter! )


	7. Chapter 6: On the Road Part 1

**A/N:** Hahahaha… I ended up writing this on the last few days of my Spring Break… I feel like I'm back on my writing mood since I've been occupied with piano competition, orchestra, sewing, algebra etc.

This will be split into 2-3 parts since I don't want to cram everything in 1 chapter. Be ready for new faces! (well er, not really)

I love all my readers who have followed and favourite this fanfic especially **mariko-chan ne** and **.spell reddeadirish **for being awesome!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_Here we have another agitated friend of ours..._

"Oh lord, how am I supposed to get away from that creep?" China angrily walked around the room, "It's like he's watching me 24/7 aru! Aiyaa!"

"Elder brother, we really need to go if you don't want to be late for the train..." Hong Kong began.

"AIIYYYAA! WHY ARE WE TAKING A TRAIN!" China angrily slammed his hands on the table, "YOU KNOW I HATE TRAINS ARU!"

"Well boohoo to you, elder brother." Taiwan scoffed as she slapped the tour guide book on Yao's head, "Now are we going to go or not?" _Hopefully this will be a very relaxing trip so that __I __can get away from that creep._

"Come ON!" Taiwan and Hong Kong both dragged China out through the back door. "You don't want your boss to get mad at you!" _I'd rather die in the fires of hell..._ China thought as the two siblings plopped him in the back of the car.

"We'll just have you sit in the middle so that no one will see you leaving!" Taiwan pushed Hong Kong next to China. "I'll just go around the other side... see?"

"That's really smart of you, xiao mei." Hong Kong said politely. "Please take us to the main station and please take us there swiftly and discreetly." The driver tipped his head and drove away.

Meanwhile outside the gates of China's home, Russia looks out towards the entrance. _I hope I can grab him as soon as he comes out! Of all the chances to leave Natalia, I finally found it! _Russia gave a low chuckle before he continued his lookout, not realizing the fact the Asian siblings are leaving through the back exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Don't annoy the driver, cause he will be really, really ticked…_

"We all live in a yellow Panini, a yellow Panini Sì! A YELLOW PANINI!" Italy sang happily while everyone covered their ears in pain. "We all live in a yellow Panini, a yellow…"

"God Italy, STOP CHANGING SONGS!" Germany yelled as he almost swerved into a tractor.

"I think John Lennon's squirming in his grave at this very moment." Donald grumbled.

"A hyuck, me think so too…" Goofy scratched his head and stared at the cross word puzzle.

"Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up a little louder," Sora pretended to sing into his keyblade, "I can never ever get enough." Donald raised an eyebrow as he let out a sigh.

"Please do not sing, Sora." Donald began and glared at Sora, "Especially COUNTRY!"

"Do ya need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load?" Goofy sang loudly._ Oh lord,_ Donald sank in his seat and began to grab on his head feathers, _Don't tell me it's THAT song AGAIN!_

"If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried" Goofy continued as Donald tried to stop himself from fuming.

"Goofy…." Donald gritted his teeth.

"Just grab a friend and take a ride…" Goofy continued, not noticing the smoke coming from Donald's head.

"I'm warning you…" Donald snarled while ripping up his hat.

"Together," Goofy, joined by Sora and Italy sang in harmony. "Upon the open road!" Donald stared at Italy and Sora.

"Seriously?" Donald raised an eyebrow while punching Goofy in the face. "How do you know that song?"

"Well, it's in the crossword book…" Sora grinned. _I really hate long car rides… _ Donald sank lower in his seat.

"Guys, I know you sing very well," Germany began as he took another sharp swerve, "but PLEASE do NOT distract THE DRIVER!"

"Ja." Everyone replied in unison.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_To market to market to buy something good…_

"Waah! This is a really nice place to be!" Lili exclaimed happily as she walked along side with Switzerland. "It's so colourful and cheerful!" Switzerland raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly.

"It is a beautiful day to take a walk through the market," Switzerland said. _Although I'm curious as to why Lili is wearing her army uniform today…_

"This scarf looks really pretty!" Lili carefully picked up the scarf. "The translucent purples and turquoise reminds me of the Gampriner Steele Lake back home." Switzerland examined the scarf. _This is a marvellous piece of work hand-crafted by the locals here…_ Switzerland thought as he glanced at the rest of the goods. _Although I'm pretty sure these are from the far East…_

"My, my, your brother has very fine taste," The vendor cracked a smile. "It's rare to find young boys to appreciate the arts especially during the war…" Switzerland raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… are you talking about me?" Switzerland slowly asked. The vendor gave a laugh as she pointed towards Lili.

"No I meant the little one," The vendor smiled again. "Not only he has a good eye and a taste for the arts, he is might handsome as well." Lili's face began to turn a bright red as she began to rapidly walk.

"Um, how much is this?" Switzerland quickly took his wallet out.

"That will be 15 francs." The vendor smiled again as Switzerland hurriedly handed the money as he quickly grabbed the scarf and follow Lili.

"Ano, elder brother?" Lili asked quietly as Switzerland caught up with her. "Do I really look like a boy?" Alarmed by Lili's sudden remark, Switzerland busied himself with folding the scarf carefully.

"Well, um… you sort of look like a young boy…" Switzerland answered truthfully, "But that doesn't mean you are…" He was alarmed at Lili's sad eyes as he quickly patted her back. _Oh crap, I didn't mean to make her feel worse…._ He quickly scanned through the marketplace until he found a fabric vendor.

"Here, why don't we go over there and see what elder brother can get you, okay?" Switzerland asked softly as he gently led Lili towards the fabric vendor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I hear the train is coming; it's coming very, very soon!_

"It's funny how we actually got here on time." Taiwan wiped dust off her shoulders. "Even though we had to drag elder brother here…" She and Hong Kong dragged China towards the bench near the ticket stall. China scowled while struggling beneath the rope and tape that restrained him.

"I'm thankful we managed to bring extra stuff," Hong Kong quietly said, "If not, elder brother would have escaped." China glared at his younger siblings.

"Oh right, let's just give him the penknife," Taiwan tossed the penknife at China, "He can do the rest himself." China glared once more at Taiwan before he strained his bound hands towards the penknife. Hong Kong was about to advance towards China before Taiwan stopped him.

"Heh, let's see how elder brother would manage this," Taiwan snickered as China began to saw through the ropes with the penknife, "That way, if he was abducted by Russia, then he can free himself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_In Demyx's room at the Organization XII headquarters…_

"I really hate to make you mad but you remind me of something…" Roxas began as he flipped through the magazine he was reading, "I couldn't help noticing that you look similar to it…" Axel raised an eyebrow as Demyx peered behind Roxas' shoulder.

"The fact that his hair reminds you of a pineapple?" Demyx teased and felt Axel's hot flames searing his hair. "NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! JUST NOT MY HAIR!" Axel scowled as he lowered his chakrams.

"Well I'll give Abarai Renji credit for having the same spiky, flaming red hair like Axel…" Roxas continued to flip through the magazine, "More like, I think it was an echidna…" A vein popped on Axel's forehead as he dropped Demyx on the ground.

"You said I was an echidna?" flames began to appear around Axel as he neared Roxas, "You said I was an animal…" Roxas stopped flipping through the magazine and examined the page for a while. He looked up towards the flaming red head and gave a cheerful smile before holding up a picture of three anthropomorphic characters.

"See this red guy? That's Knuckles, you know, the character from Sonic the Hedgehog series," Roxas smiled as Demyx was suppressing his laughter. "I knew both of you look alike…"Unbeknownst to both Roxas and Demyx, the red flames surround Axel turned into an eerie shade of black as he raised his chakrams.

"I do not like it when people mess with my appearance…" Axel icily remarked as he walked closer towards the latter. "When they do, I would give them a taste of my flames. GOT THAT MEMORIZED?" As soon as Demyx looked up, Axel threw his chakrams at Demyx and Roxas.

"GYAAAAA!" Both Demyx and Roxas screamed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Let's try a different game, but keep it down!_

"I spy with my little eye…" Donald began.

"But Donald, your eyes are HUUUGGEE!" Sora stretched his eyes wider, "like the size of baseballs!"

"Shut up, Sora." Donald said. "Where was I? I spy with my little eye…"

"A hyuck, that word fits!" Goofy laughed as his pencil etched into the paper, "E-Y-E. Eye! A hyuck, thanks Donald!"

"GOOOFFFYYY…." Donald snapped, "Oh something grr…"

"Donald, you need to say 'I spy' first!" Sora snickered. "Or else it wouldn't be a game at all!" Donald glared daggers at Sora.

"If you STOP INTERRUPTING MEE!" Donald snapped and took a huge breath in. "ispywithmylittleeye, something that is…"

"PAAAASSSSTTTTAAAA!" Italy yelled happily as the Volkswagen swerved violent along the highway.

"He's done for…" Sora snickered as he stuck his finger into his ears.

"QQQQQUUUUUUUAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!" A huge scream came from a small brown Volkswagen between all the people and small vehicles along the highway in the middle of Belgium.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a long ride, wasn't it? What will China do now that he's restraint? Did Donald already lost his mind? What's gonna happen with Demyx and Roxas?

I hope it wasn't too overwhelming with Organization XIII suddenly appearing and lots of random bustling. (Well, my goal was to have a similar pace as Baccano!) I hope to finish up the next part(s) in the next 2 chapters before we have something interesting cooking up!

Be in for more twists and turns in the next chapters! Later days and signing off!

**Songs**: Yellow Submarine by the Beatles, I Like the Sound of That by Aaron Lines, On the Open Road from **A Goofy Movie**

Pineapple reference from **Bleach**.


	8. Chapter 7: On the Road Part 2

**A/N:** =_= (Yes that is my first thing I'm going to say) It must have been oh iunno more than 1 year? Teehee… well to be honest, I was concentrating on schoolwork instead of flying off to fantasy land so yeah... I would like to apologize sincerely for abandoning you guys and leaving you hanging off the cliff this past year. As some of you guys may notice, I already updated the GSD Naruto fanfiction twice. Well, I feel bad and I've decided to dig through my computer to find the GSD Hetalia documents. Luckily, they've been found and I will try to post them up here.

This is dedicated to a few new followers including **Mitsuki Lockhart**, **Midnightlily15**, **mariko-chan ne** and **Felineguardian**. (I will try to catch up with those who recently enjoyed this fanfic so please be patient!) I hope you guys will like this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is Hidekazu's as Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix's and Disney's

* * *

_There's more room at England's place…_

"That's the end of our lesson today." England wiped the sweat running down his neck, "you can come back next week if you want another lesson." Finland nodded as he gathered his sketchbook and pushed his chair in.

"That was really fun England," Finland beamed as he headed towards the door, "I'm looking forward to next week's lesson!" England gave a tired smile as Finland left the room. _Thankfully, there are no more lessons for the day otherwise I would be so worn out_. England thought to himself as he crumpled to dirtied newsprints.

"England! I'm gonna go to my room!" America happily jumped as he unravelled another hamburger and stuffed it in his mouth. "See yeah!" _That America…._ England grumbled in his mind, not noticing France breathing in his ear. England quickly jumped back in shock as France winked.

"Ah mon ami, I'm gonna use your bathroom," France blew a kiss as he left the room. _That France is getting on my nerves. _ England rubbed his temples as he tried to calm himself down.

"Sir, I have a telegram for you." His secretary came in and handed him the sheet of paper.

"Who in the world still sends telegrams… oh wait, some countries still have that." England cursed himself as he scanned through the telegram, "this seemed pretty urgent from the looks of it."

"Yes, sir, as the person who sent it would like to come at stay at your place for a while…" His secretary continued.

"Oh of course… WHAT?!" England snapped as he glared at his secretary, "What do you mean?"

"This person, China I think, said he's being pursued and would like to request residence here." His secretary continued. _Ahhh… must be Russia chasing him again…_ England sighed as he carefully folded the telegram in half.

"So when will this take place?" England finally spoke as he walked towards the window.

"Yes, sir, according to the telegram they should be arriving today…" Before his butler could finish, England's eyes widened.

"Today… TODAY?!" England began pulling his hairs, "When was it sent?!" His secretary looked at the notes he made.

"That would be two days ago sir," His secretary replied. "Please keep in mind that telegrams take a while to be sent…" England tried to hide his shock as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I'll think about it," England waved his hand hastily towards his secretary. "Thank you for letting me know about this." His secretary merely nodded and left the room. _This is getting more tiring…_ England thought miserably as he closed his eyes._ This is so stressful…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_We're still on the open road out there…_

"Are we there yet?" Sora began as he traces his finger along the window.

"Not yet." Donald replied.

"Are we there yet?" Sora asked again.

"No, not yet." Donald tried not to let the vein on his forehead pop.

"Are we there yet?" Sora repeated his question again. _Sora, please don't make Donald annoyed…_ Goofy sighed while he continued with his crossword.

"Can you stop asking?" Donald irritatingly asked. _Heh heh, its fun making Donald annoyed,_ Sora chuckled in his mind as he stared at the unchanging scenery, _Lets try one more time._

"Now are we there yet?" Sora asked innocently, while batting his eyes, to the dismay of everyone in the Volkswagen.

"SORA!" Donald fumed as he lunged towards the said spiky-hair boy. "STOP YOUR NONSENSE!"

"Calm down angry duck…" Sora teased and stuck his tongue out, only further provoking Donald.

"Why you…" Donald shoved at Sora, not realizing he shifted the weight inside the vehicle.

"Woah!" Germany called as he quickly swerved out of the way. "Can you guys stop being distracting? I can't drive when you guys are asking stupid questions"

"Calm down everyone." Japan quietly commented as the Volkswagen finally regained its balance. _Since when did Japan join us on this trip?_ Germany inquired as he reached another highway.

"Are we there yet?" Italy managed to ask, not noticing the angry fumes Donald was letting out.

"Is there nothing else you would like to ask?" Germany sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile in Demyx's room…_

"I am really bored…" Axel groaned. "If only there were more heartless missions like last time…" Demyx continued strumming his sitar and hummed to himself.

"That's because you only like to annihilate heartless, got that memorized?" Demyx teased and created a water barrier to protect himself from Axel's incoming flames. "Gee, I was only kidding!"

"Hmm, where is the rest of the Organization?" Roxas asked as he tossed the magazine to the side. "I haven't seen Zexion or Lexaeus around…" Demyx tried to suppress his giggles as Axel rolled his eyes.

"First of all, those two NEVER come back to headquarters," Axel threw his chakram up in the air, "Secondly, everyone is always having a mission or assignment of some sort which is why we don't always see each other."

"Unless we have a gathering, right?" Demyx winked. "Come to think of it, wasn't Vexen back at the lab?"

"Yeah, something to do with fusing Heartless and chakra together…" Axel furrowed his eyebrows, "That guy is totally messed up…" Roxas gave a smile as rested his head on his arms.

"I thought I heard Larxene, Luxord and Saix downstairs," Demyx suggested, "But Saix left for another mission… again…"

"Well, why don't we do something with Larxene and Luxord?" Roxas asked. Axel glared at him while Demyx dropped his sitar on the ground.

"Man, you still need to learn your way around here buddy," Axel shook his head and sat next to Roxas. "Make sure you get this into your head, got that memorized? First, no one EVER goes near Larxene because she's gonna fry you into a bacon in a split second."

"Hence the name, Savage Nymph." Demyx added. "Although maybe it's because of her PMS days when she gets really angry…"

"I hope she doesn't hear us," Roxas panicked.

"No worries, she's on a mission with I believe Xigbar and Zexion."Demyx plucked a few chords on his sitar.

"Secondly, Luxord is the King of Cards." Axel stated. "Whenever you approach him, you're already lured into his card games. Out of all the members of the Organization, NO ONE has ever beaten Luxord in a single game of cards." Roxas shivered a bit.

"I'm sure Roxas will fit in fine, right Roxas?" Demyx smiled as Roxas nodded slowly. "Well, why don't we just chill for now? Maybe Xemnas might have something for us to do later." Roxas smiled as he relaxed the tension in his body. _Maybe this might not be so bad after all…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ten minutes later at the train station…_

China angrily cut through the rope and ripped the tape off his mouth. He once more glared towards Taiwan as he straightened his qi pao.

"I didn't realize that xiao mei was a devil," China icily commented as he grabbed Hong Kong by the shirt. "What the hell did you put in my drink, Hong?" Hong Kong veered his eyes away from his elder brother.

"It doesn't matter now that we're here in Europe." Taiwan stated as she handed China his luggage. "We'll probably take a cab to England's place…" She raised her eyebrows as China glared at her once more.

"Please tell me that the creeper isn't here…" China coldly remarked. Taiwan gave a sigh as she dragged her brothers out of the station.

"We wouldn't have to transport you discreetly and put you on the train if the creeper was here…" Taiwan explained as China glowered.

"What does tying me up have to do with discreet?" China snapped.

"You refused to ride the train due to your fear of trains." Hong Kong quietly replied as he called the cab. "You should be fine since Russia was last seen at the front entrance of the house." China shivered as he entered the cab. _I wish my life wasn't filled with problems…_

* * *

**A/N: ** The ol' rusty brain of mine is actually working. You can't believe the number of word documents are open at the same time (fine, 8 isn't that many =_=) I hope I didn't confuse anyone with anything that seems off or strange in the chapter. (If there is, I give you permission to complain through PM ^-^)

**EDIT: **had to split this chapter again… it was too long and I find that it'll seem really tiring if I fit them all in this chapter. Oh well, the next instalment should come out pretty soon.

It's hard to believe but I'm going to disappear after next week to pursue my studies, only this time in university! Yes, it's unreal but I apologize in advance. I will try to update as much as possible to make up for my sudden disappearance. I thank you all who continued to read and follow this fanfiction when I abandoned you guys. Until we meet again, later days and signing out!


	9. Chapter 8: On the Road Part 3

**A/N: ** Heh heh, I broke it into smaller parts again because there was too much content to fit into one chapter. (Yay for update!) Has anyone experience that urge of writing a lot only to find you wrote more than you needed to? I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that's coming up!

This chapter is dedicated to ,** Anayuki**, **fallendestinyxx** and **militarynut2010**.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu while Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

_The spectrum of colour dance around in the air…_

"Which colour do you prefer, Lili?" Switzerland asked as Lili scanned through the immense different shades of ribbons. "Take your time." He gently patted his arm behind her back.

"Since elder brother wanted to get me something, you can choose it for me." Lili softly said as she fingered around her short hair. _Sometimes, I don't understand girls that well…_ Switzerland sighed as he scanned through the colours.

"Well, what colours do you like?" Switzerland began as he stared at a brilliant shade of blue. "Um, do you like warm colours or cool colours?" Lili thought for a moment before she turned towards him.

"I don't mind what colour it is as long as brother chose it for me." Lili smiled. _This will be a bit troublesome…_ Switzerland sighed once more and continued to stare at the blue ribbon. _Some reason, that shade of blue is really stunning…_

"Um, excuse me, could I some ribbon in this shade of blue?" Switzerland asked the vendor. "Um, I think I'll have a yard or two of it." The vendor smiled as he cut the ribbon and placed it in a paper bag.

"Is this a gift for your girlfriend?" The vendor smiled as Switzerland handed the money. Lili's face began to turn into a bright shade of red.

"Um, no." Switzerland quickly stated, "This is for my little sister." The vendor gave a chuckle as he handed the bag to Switzerland.

"You are a very thoughtful and caring brother, Switzerland." The vendor grinned at Switzerland. Switzerland quickly nodded as he hurried Lili out of the store.

_Girl… friend? What in the world…_ Switzerland shook his head as he quickly walked ahead. _It's nice having a caring brother like Switzerland._ Lili smiled as she pressed the paper bag towards her chest.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_In the hidden folds of the dark realms within the worlds…_

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Namine asked as handed a cup of coffee to Diz.

"It seems as if their presence has vanished." Mickey scratched his head while trying not to sound irritated.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked as he walked into the room. Namine greeted him.

"I mean, I've already checked each and every one of the worlds and asked everyone if they've seen Sora, Donald and Goofy," Mickey explained while shaking his head. "But it seems that they're nowhere to be found."

"Didn't you check them as well? Diz questioned while entering a few keys into the database. Riku shook his head as he walked towards the table and gripped on the edge.

"Yes I did but I couldn't sense Sora anywhere." Riku muttered as he tried to stop shaking. Mickey walked towards Riku and gave him a pat.

"How long did you first sense that his presence was gone?" Mickey inquired as he reached into his robe and grabbed a notebook.

"I think it has been about a week now," Diz nonchalantly replied, his fingers continued to fly over the keys.

"That long?" Riku slammed his fist against the desk. "Why didn't I notice it sooner?" Namine walked over towards Riku and gave him a cup of coffee.

"It's not your fault Riku," Namine gently patted his shoulder, "Even I didn't notice it until King Mickey said anything about."

"Which people did you ask specifically about Sora, Donald and Goofy?" Diz asked while entering more codes.

"I asked the whole Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and said that they last saw them visiting Cid for some minor repairs," Mickey said.

"I checked Twilight Town but the gang there said Sora didn't visit them for a very long time," Riku turned away and continued to stare at the white table.

"Well, I haven't been drawing very much lately," Namine admitted as she flipped through her sketchbook, "The last sketch I had drawn was probably before Sora came to Hollow Bastion for repairs."

"If that's the case, I guess I'll have to work on locating their gummi ship and search for their presence," Diz remarked as he pointed on the screen. "Since there are still leftover data over at Hollow Bastion, why don't we check there one more time?" Mickey nodded as he pulled his hood over his head, letting his signature ears peak from the hood.

"I'll continue scouting and let you know." Riku said as he pulled his hood over his head, "I don't want to lose them again." With a nod, Riku opened a dark portal as both he and Mickey slipped in. _Good luck and stay safe. _Namine thought silently.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Haaaah…. It's great to be home!" Larxene threw herself on the couch. "It's been like what… two weeks in the forest and the mountains?" Xigbar shot her an angry look and sat on the coffee table. Zexion quietly and sat down on the couch across Larxene.

"All you did was burn the whole forest…" Xigbar clenched his teeth. "You were supposed to defeat the mutated heartless, NOT BURN THE WHOLE FOREST!" Larxene threw her knives at Xigbar's head.

"Shut up, dumbass." Larxene licked her knives. "I'm in a very good mood and I don't want you to ruin it."

"What did you say…. Lightning bitch?" Xigbar pointed his twin Arrown guns at Larxene.

"You guys are really noisy," Zexion murmured while retracing some words in his lexicon, "I had to complete the report and clean up after you guys…" Xigbar raised his eyebrow.

"Come on Zexy, you should speak up more often!" Xigbar laughed and felt three fine cuts on his cheek. He turned behind him and found three pieces of paper stuck on the wall like darts.

"Do not call me that." Zexion quietly but firmly said as he closed his lexicon.

"Ha! Xigbar just got owned by Zexion!" Larxene laughed loudly.

"Why you savage little…" Xigbar aimed his twin Arrown guns at Larxene.

"You two are so loud and annoying!" a loud voice announced. "I wonder what you guys were in your past life." Larxene turned around to find Lexaeus holding bags of groceries.

"Since when were you the Organization's cook?" Larxene snickered, "To think that Ansem's former guard is a cook! Ha! That makes me want to die of laughter!" Lexaeus rolled his eyes as he dropped the bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Larxene." Lexaeus said as he grabbed a water bottle. "It's rare seeing you three coming back to headquarters."

"We finished our mission so we came back." Zexion said in a low voice. Xigbar rolled his eyes while polishing his gun.

"If only I could get those custom-made bullets done by now…" Xigbar sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_You know England, stress is part of being an adult…_

"What's this?" England muttered as he took the letter opener and ripped open the top of the envelope. He took the letter out, unfolded it and started scanning through. While scanning, one sentence caught his eye. _We will be visiting on Thursday so please be sure to prepare accommodation for 6 people._ England turned towards his calendar as his eyes widened in shock and horror. "No… it's not today…. TODAY?!"

"Oi mon ami, why so stressed?" cooed France as he continued making rose petal tea, "how about some rose petal tea…" he stopped as England grabbed the front shirt of France while giving him a panicked look.

"There are 6 more people coming in today!" England panicked as he ran a hand in his hair, "oh no… first America, then China and now GERMANY?! SINCE WHEN DID MY PLACE BECOME THE NEW UNITED NATIONS HEADQUARTERS?!"

"Woah woah, mon ami, no stress!" France patted England as he handed him a cup, "Your place has 10 floors right? No worries! America's already on floor five so all you need to do is open up two more floors." England took slow breathes as he realized France's point.

"Ahaha, I see…" England held his forehead tightly, "right, I'll just have to get those two floors ready for China and Germany's acquaintances…" After wiping the sweat off his head, he clapped twice. His personal butler came in.

"How can I be of your service, Master?" The butler inquired as England handed him the two letters. The butler read the contents and looked towards England for further instructions.

"Could you prepare two floors?" England inquired as he scratched his head, "One floor is for China, Taiwan and Hong Kong while the other floor is for Germany's party of six." Without further questions, the butler simply nodded and left the room.

"Eh heh? I see mon ami has a handsome butler…" France began, not until a pencil hit his head.

"Don't get any ideas." England snapped as he dropped into his chair. _This is going to be tiring._

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh… that length seems a bit better… I notice that is fanfic has the most word count amongst the ones I've written so far. =_= I hope I didn't tire your eyes out with all my useless word and meaningless phrases. Hopefully I'll be back on track as soon as I sort my documents for this fanfic out.

By the way, the poll is still there for those of you who want characters to show up in future chapters. (I know I haven't looked at that poll for a year but I'll try my best to follow it in the future chapters) If there are certain characters that aren't on the poll, just give a shout and I'll see what I can do! ^-^

Thank you for following this fanfic so far and I hope you'll enjoy the future chapters! Until we meet again, later days and signing out!

Edit: heh heh this is not worth mentioning but I caught some mistakes. Whoopsies.


End file.
